The Truth
by Horatio
Summary: Early Days of the Empire. A Young Pilot is confronted with his past and becomes part of something greater..... Still not completed, please review!!!
1. Routine

It is the early days of the Rebellion, and the final twilight of the Old Republic. The Jedi are few and shrinking, the empire is ever growing and conquering. On the remote, lush planet of Orepsorp, a young pilot named Donovan Addick is about to accept the most important mission of his young life...   
  
The roar of X-wings is the only disturbance for the peaceful city of Sioul. The city sits calmly in its canyon, protected from the surface of the planet , from attack, from wind and from Imperial detection. The sun reflects brilliantly off the 1000-ft waterfall on the north face of the valley, illuminating the streets and plazas of the delicate metropolis. Civilians bustle back and forth across stone bridges which stand confidently over one of the countless underground rivers that help to make Orepsorp such a lush and vivacious planet. Vines and shrubs decorate the near-vertical walls of the valley providing and picturesque background for living and working. Sioul is a technological center of the galaxy. Researchers from far and wide come from the top universities to live in the peace and prosperity of this magical city. Needless to say the newly formed empire would love to get their hands on its resources and facilities.   
  
Arbine Addick is the mayor of Sioul. Although relatively young for a politician, only in his 40s, he has charisma and charm as well as amazing planning and financial senses. Under his regime, the city has flourished amid the relative troubles which are engulfing the galaxy. Addick has been successful in continuing the tradition of the keeping this city hidden except to the great minds who live there. This tradition has become drastically more important due to the recent rise of the new Empire. They use a sophisticated system of magnetic interferences and plasma isolation to create shield which covers the opening to the city from above. All known scanners track this shield as simply grasslands, one spot amongst thousands of acres of rolling hills, lush grasslands and temperate forests. The shield is generated by machines, camouflaged as trees and stones, built into the cliffs by the ancients. In a thousand years, no uninvited vessels have ever landed in Sioul and no military presence has ever existed there. Times have changed.   
  
Arbine Addick has become an active member of the Rebel Alliance and set up a top academy and flight school for young men and women seeking to restore order to the galaxy.   
  
"...this is why you always have to stick into a 45 dash 2-0 turn when approaching at point 35. Too much speed can in this sharp of a turn will assure you a place in history, as a moron." Addick spoke clearly and with didactic tones, his pupils watched with urgency at the lesson their instructor has so precisely demonstrated with a holographic 3-dimensional active model. "You kids are lucky, we have outfitted all our X-wings with emergency evasive systems as well as a back up system programmed into your R2 unit. Its just about impossible for you to crash out there unless you are really trying hard. These days, pilots have enough to worry about. You never know where or when an attack will come."   
  
A young man raises his hand from the center of the classroom. "Does the Empire outfit their TIEs with similar systems?"  
  
"Of course not! The empire neither has the technology nor the time to implement it. Besides, they train their pilots to be expendable, they practice swarm tactics and one on one manhunts and dog fighting. The old ways are effective, but they cost a lot of pilots. They don't even seem to mind. You, however, are much more important to us, you are the ones who are going to bring the Empire to its knees....someday."   
  
Addick glances at the clock on the wall and shakes his head with disappointment. At that moment, and aide enters the room and distracts the attention of the class. Addick turns.  
  
"Sir, your city advisors are waiting outside."  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant, I will be along shortly." He turns back to the class. "Ok, I have other matters to attend to. Get yourselves something to eat and I will meet you are the hangars at sunset. Dismissed"   
  
The class files out with a moderate chatter as would be expected of young cadets, Addick exits through the back door where his advisors are waiting, ledgers in hand, ready to report."  
  
"Good day Sir."  
  
"Good day all, now, then lets get down to business." Addick walks with haste down the hallways of the academy building. His advisors follow in single file order allowing for cadets and personnel to pass down the opposite side. The relatively young advisors seem to be out of breath following the middle-aged mayor and veteran. He speaks without facing his precession. "Who is first? Financial?"   
  
The financial advisor, called only by Yorin, is a short and clean cut young man raised in Sioul. Although he excelled in his studies at the Academy of Finances on Alderaan, he lacks real world experience and know-how. "Sir, the city has reported a gain of .5% in the last quarter markets. Our techs have recently received a grant from investors on Tel-Mah. We are prospering, but of late there has been talk of potential losses in intergalactic trading, they urge us to invest in short term tech. What do you think?"  
  
"No way!! Short-term techs will expire as soon as the Empire decides to intervene. We are going to be at war for a generation, we need mining. Find out all the mining colonies which have no Imperial influences and schedule a meeting with their Administrators. You have to start thinking ahead, my boy. Next, um, recreational?"  
  
The advisors briefly scramble to realign in the hallway as the recreational advisor appears. Her name is Ateena, she is a beautiful girl with short brown hair and wears white. Like the Yorin, has lived in Sioul all her short life, she is well-liked by the people and shares a compassion for her fellow citizens. Addick chose her because he knew the future would need a strong heart as well and careful planning. She spoke in a timid manner, but her words were confident. "Sir, despite the troubles elsewhere, we are flourishing. Arts and cultural activities are more popular than in the past 20 seasons and the schools are reporting a wave of scholastic excellence. You are rated almost 10 points higher than your predecessor and the people elected him for 8 terms."  
  
Addick glances back while he continues down the long hallway to the back entrance where his small transport craft is waiting. Before opening the back door, he smiles at her and chuckles. "How is your mother anyway?"  
  
"She's fine, sir"  
  
"Arbine. You are too formal with me child. Transportation, your next."  
  
Addick pauses and does not board his ship. He looks at his transportation advisor, and old Snetanian with pale green skin and large round eyes. A smart old fellow, he came to Sioul to work as an engineer and soon found his talent for designing systems for freighters and transports. Upon 'retirement' from the aerospace engineering dept. Addick picked him up for his cabinent. He spoke his native language since he lacked the vocal capacities to communicate with the native humans. "Zee toona estinune booga nana nana feretteneck."  
  
"Excellent, tell the head engineering I want full details by morning. Anything else? No? Good." He looks around at the puzzled young faces of his committee. In case you were wondering, our old friend has informed me that the tunnel on the north ridge is coming ahead of schedule. You kids should learn to pay attention, maybe you would have a more universal sense of language."  
  
Addick looks over the small crowd for his remaining advisors. He points silently at the chief of police and public safety. He smiles and shakes his head indicating nothing to report. The mayor flashes a questioning look toward his city planner and agricultural consultants. They shake their heads with amusement. All is well.   
  
"I apologize for the brevity and informality of this meeting, but you have to see that I am busy man. You have all done well with your positions of power. Keep up the good work, I will see you again shortly. Lietenant."  
  
Addick and the Lietenant jump into the transport craft and close the glass canopy and it rises from the ground and whistles down the avenue toward the airstrip on the outskirts on the city. The size and dept of the valley provide it will excellent training grounds for pilots of all classes. Addick himself was a fighter pilot for the republic before the Empire. After joining up with the alliance, he reached the rank of Major before he was shot down and nearly taken prisoner by Imperial forces. Since that time he has remained grounded, and has proven to be a tremendously effective strategist and planner of the Alliance as well as operating his own flight academy. Promoted to the rank of General, he grows dubious of the future of the alliance.   
  
"How are things Lieutenant?"  
  
"Fine sir, that is to say, nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"And how is my son?"  
  
"Well, general, he is still shaken. As you know he's our best pilot, but I wonder the condition of his health."  
  
"I will speak with him."   



	2. Unconformity

"This has gone too far. I think the time has come."  
  
"Now, do you think we are ready?"  
  
"We have no choice, its getting out of hand. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. Have you seen what is going on. Its far beyond anything I could have imagined. They are killing innocent people. They are stealing from farmers and workers. Destroying labs, people's life's work. We are so unorganized but this, this is simply too much."  
  
"I assume you have heard the news."  
  
"Which news?"  
  
"We are requested on Im-dep9. Kannto, system. Research facility, they want you to supervise the deployment of our latest toy."  
  
"How do you know they want me?"  
  
"I took a message for you while you were making contact with the boy."  
  
"Ah, the boy. I hope we can count on him. Its just such a risk. All these years, and we don't even know how he will react."  
  
"Should we send a message?"  
  
"No. They will not react to a transmition. Someone will have to go in person."  
  
"I will go."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? You risk execution if you are caught, by both sides no less. I can't ask you to do this."  
  
"I am volunteering. Let me go, please. I've been a part of too much evil. Please let me go. I won't fail you captain."  
  
"Set our course. Prepare a shuttle. I will make contact again."  
  
  
General Addick walked briskly along the airstrip passing hoards or saluting pilots and busy personnel. Droids and technicians work on the various craft. X-Wings and Y-Wings, transports, freighters, anything that will fly can be found at the Sioul Airstrip. Addick was not in the mood today, the veteran soldier strutted eagerly to confront his son.   
  
"Commander Winxo, where is my son?"  
  
"Ah, good day General, I think he went over to hangar 15, buddy of his was having trouble with an R2 unit. He should be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Can you please call him for me"  
  
"No problem" The commander reached down to his belt and plucked a small cylindrical device from his belt, he spoke into it. "Dog One to Addick, Addick do you copy?"  
  
"I'm here, whats sup chief?"  
  
"I'm here with your father, he wants to speak with you"  
  
"Alright I'll be right there."  
  
In a few moments, Young Donovan Addick came whistling up on a small hover craft. He sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the flat bed as an R2 unit 'manned' the controls. He waived his hand to signal the R2 to stop and proceeded to jump on the hover craft and move towards his father.  
  
"Father. What brings you out here? I thought you weren't coming until sundown, didn't you have a meeting with your advisors?"  
  
They embrace. The General stern disposition is lifted as the sight of seeing his son in his bring orange flight suit stirs and emotional response within him.  
  
"I came to see my son. From what your classmates told me, you were pretty shaken out there. I see you must be feeling better since you are running around trying to fix the whole world all of a sudden."  
  
"Like father like son, right?"  
  
The General smiled. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked upon his son. Donovan was the spitting image of his former self, full of the same energy and talent, ambition and pride. The two men looked almost as clones, both were identical height and build. Their tanned skin and dark brown hair identical shades. Perhaps their only difference was in their ages, Donovan being only 20 while his father already shown hints of silver in his rugged, but well-kept beard. Donovan smiled back at his father.   
  
"My advisors are but a trifle. All is well, Addick men do not need advice! Come let's talk."  
  
General Addick puts his arm around his son's shoulders as they walk back toward the hover craft and Lieutenant Orehn, waiting by the main building. The trio speeds off down the avenue back toward the mayors mansion on the west side of the city. Inside, Addick stands with his arms folder behind his back, looking out a window onto a garden with fountains. Birds come and drink and flap around to wash themselves. Donovan enters, still wearing his orange flight suit.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"You want to tell me what happened up there yesterday? You weren't doing anything difficult and yet you almost lost it completely. That's not like you, I know you better."  
  
"I know, its not like me at all. I am usually so relaxed, but I had another one of those flashes. Never before while I was flying. It scared the hell outta me!"  
  
"It's a good thing we installed those back up systems, you were way out of control, I saw the tapes. How frequent are the flashes nowadays?"  
  
"They're a lot worse. Almost everyday. I don't remember ever getting them this badly before."  
  
"Me neither. Perhaps its just something that comes with age. Maybe we should take you to see the medical team over at the University."  
  
"Well not tonight, I took this morning off, I am going up tonight! No way am I am gonna let those slackers from the academy try and get the jump on me."  
  
The General smiles and shakes his head jokingly. "Arrogance will be your undoing. Confidence is essential, but you need to know where you stand. You're still very young, you have a lot to learn about flying."  
  
Donovan nods in agreement. His eagerness and motivation aside, he understands his role as a pilot of the new Rebellion. At that moment, Lt. Orehn rushes in with some urgency.  
  
"General."  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
"Something you should take a look at. Scanners just picked it up."  
  
Lt. Orehn hands the General a thin metal device about the size of a pad. He pushes a few on-screen buttons and sees a confirmation on the scanner. An imperial shuttle orbiting the planet.   
  
"Any others?"  
  
"No, just the one, hasn't landed yet, I can't seem to locate his drop zone. I don't think he knows where to land."  
  
"Of course not, there are no military bases on this planet, where would he land. He doesn't know about this city and I would like to keep it that way. Send X-Wings, escort him to land on the outskirts of Rolenne, near the farms. There is an old cargo platform, we'll take the underground and meet you there." The General peers over his shoulder at his son who is waiting eagerly for his orders. "What are you waiting for, get to your ship!"  
  
Lt. Orehn and Gen Addick break toward their transport, Donovan runs to his own hover bike so he can get back to his X-Wing for his first real mission in space. The General pulls a com-link from his belt and barks out orders to the Rebel Airstrip.  
  
"I want 3 fighters, Delta Formation, cover the craft and escort it down to the old Rolenne platform. Establish radio contact but do not identify yourselves. Repeat! DO NOT identify. Keep a close watch on the scanners, if you see anything besides that one transport, I want you to return to the surface and regroup. We have no telling what they're up to."  
  
  



	3. Prognosis

Addick and the Lt. Arrive quickly at the dock as their river craft is already running and waiting. A young scanner attendant briefs them as they board.  
  
"The transport has not deviated from orbit. He should be directly above us in about 30 minutes, our group should intercept way before that."  
  
"Thank you private. Keep me posted."  
  
"Yes, Sir, General"  
  
Lt. Orehn and Gen. Addick quickly entered their vessel. A pod-like machine, the water vessels were designed for extremely high speeds through tight tunnels that chris-cross the entire planet of Orepsorp. The vessel was designed after a fish with a glass down near the front and a long streamline body trailing behind it. In a fraction of a second, they were off, speeding down the darkness of the south tunnel. Soon after departure, they submerged completely leaving only the instruments to light the otherwise pitch-black underground river. Lt. Orehn kept contact on the comlink.  
  
"Commander, how are your guys?"  
  
"Everything is contact. The fighters are scrambling as we speak. I sent 3 like you asked, got 5 more waiting on the ground and all the other pilots are waiting in their hangars. Its your call, General."  
  
Addick holds out his hand as Lt Orehn hands him the comlink.   
  
"Commander, keep those fighters on the ground. We do not want to alert him as to the size of our forces here. We are a base and a flight school, but we are also a hidden city, lets keep it that way."  
  
"Ok, General. We're standing by."  
  
"Thank you, Commander." He puts the comlink back onto its dash board compartment. And sighs as he leans back in the navigator's chair. "Lieutenant, what you think?"  
  
"I don't know what to think. I've seen the Empire in action before, this doesn't seem like their style, sending one guy. Who can tell what they're up to."  
  
"Could be lost."  
  
"Could be a defector."  
  
"Could be kamikaze."  
  
"Could be luring us right into a trap."  
  
The two exchange worried glances as the Lieutenant hits the throttle to full as the engines roar and accelerate the submerged pod.  
  
On the stip, the X-Wings are launched into orbit. They take off vertically then accelerate slowly as they spiral up toward the entrance to the valley. The young pilots fly in perfect formation, led by the General's son, Donovan Addick.   
  
"Commander we have visual contact. Attempting to contact and ID the intruder. Standby." Donovan's voice was clear and confident as his father listened in over the comlink. "Attention shuttle. We have you in pursuit. Identify immediately."  
  
The voice from the shuttle did not waste time to reply. "This is Lt. Commander Spikket. Request permission to land. I am alone and unarmed."  
  
There is a brief moment of silence as everyone listening is slightly shocked by the candid response.   
  
"Should we let him land?" asks Lt. Orehn to his chief.  
  
"Yes. Let him land. We will investigate. Whats our ETA?"  
  
"A few minutes, we will be there in time."  
  
Addick leans forward and pushes a button on the dash. His powerful voice projects to all allied listeners. "Commander, transmit him landing coordinates. Fighters, escort with caution, begin landing cycle."  
  
The sun was setting on the western horizon as General Addick, Lieutenant Orehn and several dozen Rebel Soldiers waited on the old platform for the small patrol to land. They looked out over the vast fields of green as the orange sun shown a brilliant display upon every leaf and every shrub. A gentle breeze blew from the east but was broken harmlessly on the sturdy backs of the Rebel Forces. A gleaming light caught their eyes form above as they titled their necks upward to see the 4 ships descending slowly onto the landing sight.   
  
"Be ready men." The General was confused but did not show it. Surely this was no invasion fleet, that was certain, but who, or what was inside that transport shuttle was a mystery. Within a few minutes, all 4 craft were on the ground. The X-wings hummed to silence as their engines cut off and their pilots emerged, baffled and satisfied at their completed mission. Rebel Troops lined up before the main hatch prepared to handle whatever walked down that ramp. The General stood confident and tall, simply grasping his hands behind his back as he did so regularly. The ramp door popped as the pressure seal was broken, it lowered to the ground and thumped as it touched the broken old stone platform. All troops raised their rifles to their eyes. A voice shouted from within.  
  
"I am unarmed! Please let me emerge."  
  
Addick made no signal to his troops who stood ready.   
  
"We accept your surrender, come out and meet us." Footsteps could be heard within. An Imperial officer slowly, and wearily emerged as the bright light of the setting sun illuminated the right side of his face. He wore the standard grey uniform of the Empire and his chest was decorated with ribbons from his years of service. He was unarmed, showing his hands in the air as a sign of neutrality. "Binders." The General waived his fingers at two men standing closest to the ramp. They proceeded to bind his hands behind his back and each held and arm as the General approached. He peered at the Imperial Officer with great scrutiny. He titled his head slightly and squinted his eyes, almost as if he noticed the man but was simply making sure. He came within arms length of the prisoner who stood still despite being detained.   
  
"General Addick, I presume." The Officer glanced down at the General Isignia worn proudly across Addick's chest. He smiled slightly, everything on his plan had gown perfectly. He had reached General Addick. "I am Lt. Commander Spikket, I bring you a message from Admiral Benvole."  
  
The General's eyes lit up in surprise. He reconfigured his harsh commanding face and signaled for his Lieutenant. His eyes were locked on the officer who stood before him looking up at him. No one knew what to think. Lt Orehn appeared beside Addick. The General spoke in his ear.  
  
"Ready a transport, we are going to Snake's River Outpost 3. Bring 10 men but do not tell them anything about our visitor. They are to provide security only. And one more thing, make sure my son is among them."  
  
The Lieutenant and the General swung their heads around at the cadet who stood clutching his helmet under his right arm, shielding his eyes with the left. He was astounded to realize that he was of some importance to this situation. Nothing in his life could prepare him for the news to follow.  
  
The group arrived on Outpost 3 shortly after dusk. The prison there was little more than a concrete cube with a few windows and a radio station. More than adequate for housing the enemy. General Addick placed Spikket in a chair and backed away. Spikket proceded to speak.  
  
"General, my Admiral brings you a message. It is of the utmost urgency concerning you and your family. I was not giving very much information but I was told to deliver the message in private."  
  
Addick waived his hand as Lieutenant Orehn and the men filed out. Lagging behind was Donovan dressed in his bright orange flight suit.  
  
"Donovan. You stay."  
  
The cadet was shocked, he turned and cautiously crept to his father's side. He looked at the prisoner and then at his father and then back at Spikket. He was beginning to get worried but tried not to show it. His father always had a nack for sensing the weaknesses in this son. When the last tooper had left the room and the door closed behind them, Addick erupted into a smile and the Imperial Prisoner rose to his feet. Addick jumped toward him and embraced him with a mighty hug. He then backed off respectfully, understanding the urgency of this visit, however, Donovan failed to.   
  
"Sit down my son, this message is for you."  



	4. Apprehension

As Addick released Spikket from his bindings, he took a long look at his son. Spikket took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I am a Rebel Spy. I have been an officer in the Imperial Starfleet for almost ten years. Along with Admiral Benvole, we have slowly been gaining intelligence for the Alliance to mount an attack on the Empire from within. The situation has become much more complicated since the Empire has been greatly efficient at hunting down Rebel bases and finding their spies within our ranks. Myself and Admiral Benvole, who began as an Ensign almost a year before I did, were transferred to seek and destroy duty on the Star Destroyer Vengeance. We were not part of the destruction of the Rebellion but we could do nothing to stop it. We watched as the very men we commanded hunted down Rebel bases and shot down Rebel fighters with extreme precision and efficiency."  
  
"And you let this happen!?" Donovan interrupted with great despair. Although he was a great young pilot, he did not understand the ways of war.  
  
"We have no choice, we would surely have been executed on the spot if they found out we were Rebels. Sabotage was too difficult, all we could do was wait, and watch. We could not contact our Rebel allies nor make any sort of sign that we knew any of their locations. For ten years, we have served the Empire as a true soldier of evil. Now is the time to strike back."  
  
"I'm all for destroying the Empire, but how does this concern me?" Donovan was curious where he would fit in with this intricate plot that was about to unfurl.   
  
Pikket looked at General Addick as he nodded his head.   
  
"Donovan, you are not actually my son. You were brought to me just over ten years ago, you were injured and burned and had no recollection of any past experiences. You were on the verge of death, but our biomedical engineers rebuilt your body and your mind with precision. Your face was almost completely burned to nothing, they molded you a new one and used myself as the model, did you ever wonder how you look exactly as I did when I was your age? Your body healed with time but you had memories of your life to that point. We implemented a new technology into your brain which could replicate and generate memories and thoughts and feelings as if they were your own. You were given identical memories to the local kids your age, your school work and childhood memories, all false."  
  
"How can that be, I have pictures, and memories so vivid I could paint you a picture. I remember names and events of things that happened long before ten years ago."  
  
"Synthetic. We made they for you based on the experiences of your classmates. When you were released from the hospital, we moved to Sioul from the capitol, your fellow classmates thought nothing of it. They have no idea."  
  
Donovan was shocked by this news. Everything in his life had new meaning as questions filled his head to the point where he could hardly arrange them for asking. His voice began to crack in disbelieve as a small tear clouded his eye.   
  
"So...who..who brought me to you."  
  
"Benvole."  
  
Spikket interrupted. "Shortly after we signed on, we were sent to Namarees for a very specific mission. The orders came straight from Vader himself and although we tried to delay transmitions and confuse the landing, the mission was successful. That day, 3 Jedi were killed by our hands. Benvole's troops raided an underground rail station killing dozens of civilians with blasts from thermal detonators. The 3 Jedi were exterminated with little difficulty, they were ambushed underground and incinerated like rats. However, one young Jedi Padawan, his master already slain, managed to escape. Benvole found him and ordered him to be taken to sick bay rather than destroyed. Then a Lieutenant, the boy was placed in his supervision and Benvole set up a complex series of distractions in which to escape with the boy. He sabotaged several areas of the medical building to explode and loose power simultaneously, looking like a well-planned attack. Under the cover of night, and amid the chaos, he snuck out with the boy and managed to steal a transport. He sent a distress signal saying how he had been kidnapped by Jedi Knights who broke in to steal the boy. He landed near a small smugglers camp on Kessel and stole a civilian freighter. From there he landed here on Orepsorp, the capitol where he met with your father."  
  
General Addick took over where Spikket had left off. "No doubt by now you realize that you were that boy. He brought me to you and explained your importance, unfortunately, Benvole could not stay with us here, he returned to his greater mission and upong arrival back at his command, told the story of how he escaped from the custody of the Jedi and stole a freighter. A half-truth that earned him the Imperial Medal of Bravery."  
  
Donovan was beginning to anger. To him this story made no sense, it all seemed like a fairy tale.   
  
"No way! No way am I a Jedi! And who is this Benvole anyway, how could he pull of something like that?"  
  
Spikket and Addick looked at each other and then Spikket spoke.   
  
"Benvole is a Jedi himself. He lost contact with the Council just before their destruction. After he lost contact with the Rebel Alliance, everyone thought he had been found and been killed. Although he has served the Empire, he is true to the Force, his rogue ways have made him victorious time and time again and he was rapidly promoted to the rank of Admiral."  
  
The General took over where his colleague left off. "When he first brought me to you, he needed to find a way to complete your Jedi training so that one day when called for, you could help him destroy the empire from the inside. It seemed impossible for him to keep his post and still contact you. It was too risky to expose Sioul and the Rebel forces here. We took a chance and used an untested new system of telecommunal remote mind control, long distance teaching. It was still experimental, even now we can only use it across rooms, maybe across town if necessary, but we had to outfit your system to transmit from lightyears away, we never knew where Benvole would be."  
  
"Is this thing in my head?! You saying that someone I have never met has been beaming me messages for the past ten years." Donovan jumped to his feet, we in a frantic fury he now raised his voice at the two veterans as he wiped his sweaty palm on his flight suit.  
  
"Calm down son, and please, listen." Donovan sat down as General Addick continued. "The system work out extremely well with only one known side-effect, those flashes you have from time to time. That's simply your sub conscience trying to release itself. All you have learned and all your instincts are suppressed, its time for you to release them."  
  
"Benvole has all but completed your training. As you grow older your instincts become more powerful and more aggressive, you can't live this lie any longer its time for you to face your true self." Spikket pleaded with the cadet to try and realize the truth but he was still weary.  
  
"This is why you have been getting those flashes more and more as you grow older, we knew it would happen, but we couldn't tell you until you were ready. You are powerful and cunning, you have learned well all that I can teach you about flying and strategies, your time here is done."   
  
A tear dropped from the General's eye as his looked at his son who stood baffled, and speechless before him. Considering the severity of the news, he took it rather well; he slowly sat down and placed his hand over his face as he took a deep breath.  
  
"What do I have to do now?" he asked his father wearily  
  
"All you have to do is go to the Kannto system. Benvole will contact you there. We have a secret depot there, landing should not be difficult."  
  
"Kannto is a big place, how will he find me?"  
  
"He is a Jedi, he will find you easily. Take my shuttle to Kul-Dahn spaceport, you will know what to do from there."  
  
Donovan's mind was clouded with thoughts and emotions. He said nothing but simply sat and contemplated the truth just revealed to him. Something inside him told him he must accept his fate. If he was to be a true Jedi, as his father said he was, he could not hide from this, but must serve his duty to the Force and to the Alliance. He looked up and wiped a tear from his eye.   
  
"When do I leave?"  
  



	5. Assent

"Sleep here tonight, in the morning you will leave." The general turned to Spikket "I'm afraid for the meantime I must hold you in these quarters. The troops would be suspect if I announced you as a defector so immediately. Surely you understand."  
  
"Of course. I understand."  
  
The general and his son exited the building where Spikket was being kept. The night air was thick and humid but calm and cool. A gentle breeze regulated the temperature as the stars gleamed from above. From the vastness of the green planet, countless insects could be heard singing their mating nocturnes in the moist air.   
  
Gen. Addick had left two men to guard the prisoner, and they would be rotated by daybreak. The rest filed into a small flying transport for the trip back to Sioul. Donovan said nothing as he peered out the window at what would be his final night on Orepsorp. The future was so uncertain, but he was not scared, he trusted his father's judgment. If he was needed elsewhere, then he would go. Gen. Addick closed his eyes for a moment as he whispered to his son, sitting beside him.   
  
"Are you scared, son?"  
  
"Not really" he replied rather hesitantly "I don't know why, I should be, but I'm not. I feel quite empty."  
  
"Sleep will do you well." The general reached his hand out and planted it on his son's rugged shoulder.   
  
At that moment, Donovan squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. He made a silent shriek of pain and shuck his head slightly. Colours flashed in through his mind and lightning speed. Half-form images and thoughts raced back and forth across the vastness of his mind, flashes of faces and horrible sounds amplified beyond imagination. He could not make sense of it, it was simply too random and fast.   
  
"Another flash, son"  
  
"Yea, they are getting worse."  
  
"Soon it will all be over. Try not to think about them."  
  
Donovan looked back toward the window at the night sky.  
  
The next morning was like all others typical of the rainy season on Orepsorp. The sun rose with a luminous orange glow on the eastern ridge, and painted the western canyon walls with its warming light as the day went on. Sioul was again bustling, its populous doing their daily tasks and living peacefully. The cadets of the Rebel Academy were enjoying a breakfast at their mess hall. Donovan was absent.   
  
Donovan was standing alone in one of the numerous courtyard gardens of the Mayor's Mansion with his hands grasped behind his back, following the common imagery portrayed by his father. He wore a drab shirt buttoned to the neck. His shiny boots glimmered from beneath the cuff of his perfectly pressed cadet uniform pants. He looked sharp, the true picture of a cadet, a scholar and a gentleman. His father approached unnoticed from behind.   
  
"What are you all dressed up for?"  
  
Donovan turned around to see his father standing there in the morning sun. His white uniform seemed to radiate pride as the ribbons on his chest broadcasted respect.   
  
"I figured I'd wear this uniform once more."  
  
"You will wear man clothes in the future. But now its time to take this off, your days off a cadet are no more, your future lies as a Jedi Knight. Your mission awaits."  
  
He was proud of his Donovan, the man he had become, and his true self, which he had only begun to realize. Together, they walked out of the courtyard arm around each other.   
  
The shuttle had been taken back to the airfield at the flight school where Donovan was to board. When they arrived, all the cadets had lined up at attention to salute the General and his son. Commander Winxo had briefed the cadets that Donovan would be leaving but even he was not told why. The cadets watched with reverence as their friend and colleague was leaving, possible forever. They could see a single tear rolling slowly down his cheek as Donovan and his father, the general, boarded the shuttle.   
  
"I still can't believe this is happening. I'm only a cadet and now I am flying real missions behind enemy lines. Its unreal."  
  
"You are not like the others, you are a Jedi, get that into your head!! Soon you will realize the true nature of yourself. Now get into that cockpit. I will see you soon."  
  
They share a final embrace as Donovan swallows his fears and regains composer  
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
The general exits the shuttle as all the cadets back away upon the sounds of the shuttle's engines igniting. They watch as the shuttle lifts off the ground and hovers for a bit. Then it rises and unfolds its bottom two wings to assume flight position. It begins the steep vertical climb, spiraling upward out of the valley.   
  
"Not a bad take-off, young Addick." A screen on the dash explodes to life as a face unfamiliar to Donovan appears talking to him.   
  
"Admiral Benvole?" asked the young Jedi  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. My name is Uloo. I work for the underground network on Thracia. The Admiral told me to contact you upon take-off and give you further instructions."  
  
Donovan was shocked but seemed optimistic, instructions were always helpful considering the confusion he was living with. He glanced out the main window at the turquoise atmosphere which was slowly darkening to reveal the black emptiness of space.  
  
"Did they teach you how to fly Imperial shuttles at flight school?"  
  
"No, they didn't. I don't really know how, but I can fly this thing like it was my job."  
  
"Of course you can. Do you think your father was lying to you? You already know everything you need to. Codes, plans, protocol, languages, machinery, weaponry, operation procedure to name a few. As far as we are concerned you are one of the most skilled men in all the galaxy, you know the Empire in and out but luckily for the Rebellion, you're on our side."  
  
"I'm still skeptical, how can I know all this? It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"A test. Why don't you open the weapons hold."  
  
"Well, which button is it?"  
  
"You tell me, ace. You should have no trouble finding it."  
  
Donovan squinted pensively and immediately slapped his fingers on a small red button to his right. A computerized voice proclaimed "weapons hold open, push again to close"  
  
"Ha, you see. You knew it all along. Now, set your course for Kannto, I will call you again when you reach orbit. At top speed on your hyperdrive, you should be there in a day or so. Try to get some rest, eh champ. You're gonna need it once you land here."  
  
The screen went blank as Donovan Addick finally began to relax. He adjusted himself in his seat and began to speak to himself.   
  
"Coordinates, set. Engines report, fully functionally. Calculations, complete. Here goes nothing."  
  
He flicked a thin metallic switch as he watched the stars streak across the cockpit canopy at light speed. He took a moment to marvel at his first experience traveling at Hyperspeed and soon retired into the rear where a small sleeping quarters was arranged. Donovan Addick, laid down and within minutes fell asleep.  
  
His dream was no sweet lullaby. Constant flashes plagued his mind and his visions, for the first time, began to take true shapes. Amid the firery chaos he saw the distinct faces of storm troopers, running in every direction as Donovan watched them from below. They seemed 40 feet high, crushing everything in their path, fire and destruction swooped from every angle. The sound of blasters and explosions echoed in his sleeping ears and pains danced down his spine time and time again. Then a brief moment of silence left Donovan alone. He rose from his slumber and looked around puzzled. He saw nothing. No shuttle interior, no metal walls, no screens or cargo holds. Nothing. He stood up and looked at where he had been sleeping, nothing was there. He grew frantic as he spun around searching for something he could see, hear of feel in the blackness of this void. Nothing. Suddenly, he was knocked from his feat with a blast of red-hot wind. He lay face down on the ground and quickly turned over, above him he saw the dark silhouette of the evil Lord Darth Vader standing hovering over him. His mechanical breaths growing louder and louder as he approached. Donovan crawled backwards on his hands pushing with the soles of his feet, but he could not get away. The dark lord stood directly above him and peered into his eyes. Donovan immediately clutched his throat gasping for air. Vader grabbed him by the shirt collar and picked him in the air. Donovan still could not breath, but he stared at Vader.  
  
"I am coming for you, young Jedi. There is no hiding from the Dark Side!!"  
  
Donovan's eyes flew open. He gasped for air as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling of the Imperial Shuttle. It had all been a dream. He sat up to see nothing out of the ordinary. The inside of the shuttle looked the same as when he went to sleep. Everything was normal. He put his face in his hands as if to wipe the bad dream from his mind and then stood up. His bare chest was sturdy and strong, but cold. He picked his academy uniform from the floor where he had placed it and hastily put it on. He reentered the cockpit and sat in the pilot's chair. Observing the dash indicator panels, he proceeded to talk again to himself.  
  
"Landing cycle beginning, sub light engines on. Hyperdive...off."   
  
As he switched off the hyperdive, he saw the streaking stars come to a halt. In his view, a bright white planet, speckled with green and blue stood directly in his path. Kannto. Just then the screen flashed to life once more with Uloo's face just as it had the day before.  
  
"Good morning, my friend. Hope you slept well." Uloo chuckled slightly as if had know. Donovan chose to ignore the remark "You should be landing in about an hour, in the meantime I want to explain a few things. First thing, take off that ugly academy uniform, you will be shot on site if you run into any imperials. Open Cargo hold A and put on the uniform in there. Go now I will be waiting."  
  
Donovan reluctantly shed his clothes and proceeded to Cargo hold A. He opened the door sounding a small pressure release. CO2 gas fell harmlessly to the ground revealing a brand new Imperial Uniform, pressed and decorated in proper style, complete with hat and shoes. He rolled his eyes but quickly covered his naked body. Rushing back into the cockpit, Uloo was waiting.   
  
"Hey kid, you look sharper than the quills on a Geeba."  
  
"This feels strange."  
  
"Well, would you rather have your cover blown. Now listen, you are to answer only to the name Lieutenant Garbo. Garbo is being transferred from duty on Kessel. He will be met accordingly, everything has been taken care of, all you have to do is act casual and try to not stick out. Shouldn't be hard considering you already carry in your head everything you need to do and say."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot." Donovan sarcastically pointed to his temple, covered now by the standard grey cap worn by Imperial Officers.   
  
"One more thing, you might need this."   
  
At that moment, a small compartment opened on the wall, inside was a small grey metal box. Donovan reached for it but did not open it. Before he could ask any questions, Uloo was gone. He proceeded to open the box. Inside was a shiny new lightsabre. Chrome and Alloy, its shined at him like buried treasure. Immediately he knew what it was from his father's fairy tale bed time stories as boy, Donovan never imagined he would be holding one. He reached into the box with his right hand and grabbed it from the soft foam housing it, at that instant, his mind was rocked by another flash.   
  
The colours and sounds from his dream the night before returned and shouted in his mind knowing away at his sanity. He screamed aloud from inside the cockpit but then was relieved but the same silence he knew the night before with the Vader encounter. This time he was not scared, this time there was no Vader. Addick wore the distinct robes of a Jedi Knight and held the lightsabre loosely in his right hand. He looked down at his garb and smiled. He then hit the ignition button on his lightsabre giving life to a brilliant purple flame. He moved it left and right waving it in front of his face casting a purple hue across his young brow. He giggled to himself as it hummed from the energy it emitted. Donovan turned it off and holstered it to his belt.  
  
The flash was over. Donovan's eyes rose from his sabre and onto the planet before him. Suddenly it all made sense. He smiled and laughed, bolstered by confidence, driven by passion, and motivated by uncertainly. He tucked the lightsabre beneath his coat and prepared to land.  
  
He proceeded to land the foreign craft. It came naturally to him, as if he had done it a thousand times before without fault. As he caught sight of Kul-Dan spaceport he laughed quietly to himself, he was beginning to enjoy this charade but he was still skeptical as to what exactly he was supposed to do, exactly.   
  
Upon landing he exited the craft and walked toward the docking bay exit. He spoke to no one but walked with diligence through the crowded hallways. Kul-Dan was a menagerie of alien beings; some large, others small, some flying, other crawling and walking and slithering along, scaled and furry, ugly and strange - over the clanging chatter of various intercoms, he could hear dozens of foreign languages, but he paid no attention he, continued, unperturbed to the locker holding.  
  
The lockers were located at the north wing of the spaceport near a small lake. As he approached, young Donovan Addick peered out a long window at the new planet around him. Gleaming brilliant white sands, spotted with exotic plants and stones gave way gently to the crystal clear lake he saw before him. Kannto was a desert planet but it contained a tremendous amount of resources and oases spotted the landscape from every angle.   
  
"A very strange place for me to save the Rebellion" Donovan thought to himself as he approached the locker area. He hesitated for only a moment since he knew, somehow, exactly which locker he was looking for. The tall grey metal lockers were secured by a series of combination locks, luckily for he Addick, he knew the combination without thought. He punched the series of unmarked keys in the proper order as he heard a pressure lock release. Gently, he unlatched the handle and opened the thick metal door. Nothing was there except a small metal panel with a screen on the front.   
  
"Hello again! Seeing that you have landed successfully and have found this, I take it you are becoming accustomed to your new skills." Uloo again appeared and mockingly dictated commands to the young pilot.   
  
"Yea, doesn't seem too hard, this Imperial stuff."  
  
"Well, its gonna get a lot worse, I can tell you that. We don't have much time to waste, the Admiral will be landing shortly."  
  
"He's not even here yet?"  
  
"No, he's coming don't worry, he has to move his entire fleet, remember? Once they are positioned he will land. As of now, maybe you should wait for him."  
  
"Wait for him, where?" before Donovan could get an answer, Uloo's face vanished as he heard a deep and bellowing voice behind him.  
  
"Lieutenant Garbo, I presume."  



	6. Trepidation

Donovan spun around quickly, startled by the voice calling him by his pseudonym.   
  
"I'm Garbo."  
  
Standing before him was a small platoon of storm troopers. Their white helmets reflected the overhead lights directly into his eyes as he focused on their sturdy body armour. The site was breathtaking, for this young rebel cadet now standing 'face to face' with half a dozen storm troopers. They were even more fearsome than he imagined; they clutched their sleek black rifles with confidence as they stood in an opened stance, shoulders square to Addick. He was intimidated by this site but quickly overcame it as he realized he was the one in charge.  
  
"The Admiral told us to meet you here." The platoon seargent's voice was muffled through the breathing system of his facemask.  
  
"Excellent. Where is he arriving?" inquired young Addick using his false authority.  
  
"Docking bay 762. However, we have instructions to escort you to his quarters, he says for you to wait there."  
  
"Hmm. Very well."  
  
The troopers turned and marched as a unit down the crowded hallways, parting seas of commuters as in biblical fashion. Lt. Garbo watched as he trailed the platoon, a sly smile snuck onto his lips as he closed his hands in a knot behind his back.  
  
The platoon led Lt. Garbo up to the top floor of the south wing where several suites were prepared. The hallways adjoining these suites were brilliantly decorated with artwork and plants from all over the galaxy, Admiral Benvole had spared no expense. The troopers halted near the last door in the hallway, they lined up along the walls allowing their new Lieutenant to pass through. When Addick reached the door, the commanding trooper handed him a keycard.  
  
"Here you are, sir. The Admiral will be along shortly."  
  
"Thank you, sergeant. What are you orders at this point?"  
  
"We are to return to the garrison. That is all."  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed."  
  
Addick waived the card in front of a small panel next to the doorway and after a series of short electronic beeps, the door was sucked up into the wall with a gentle whooshing sound. He entered wearily as he looked around at the luxurious apartment laid out for him by Admiral Benvole.  
  
"Not bad." Addick remarked to himself as he turned in a standing 360 to take it all in. The door slowly lowered itself as he walked around admiring, and investigating. He stood by the window, which had a clear and complete view of the city of Kul-Dan below. Buses and speeders flew back and forth carrying busy commuters and travelers to their destinations. Potted plants lined the windowsill as the afternoon sun painted a gentle white coat on the plush furniture. Addick poked his head into the spotless kitchen; he nodded contently as he admired the stainless steel fixtures and gleaming tiles. He returned to the center room and again turned toward the window. Hands folded behind his back, with the sun against his face, he took a deep breath as if to say to himself "wow kid, I can't believe this is for real." Suddenly he felt a cold breeze blow all over is body, as the window had suddenly vanished leaving the elements of this foreign planet to reign free on his young body. He shivered as he suddenly became quite nervous and a tingling feeling ran over his entire body from, streaking up and down his spine like a bolt of electricity. He then sensed something behind him; he quickly spun around and standing before him he saw the ominous black figure of Darth Vader.   
  
Vader's breaths were long and cold. They bellowed and echoes in Donovan's head as he watched, helplessly, as Vader walked towards him. Donovan could feel the muscles in his body begin to freeze as sweat began to pour from every square inch of his skin.   
  
"You seem surprised to see me, young Addick. I have been expecting you."  
  
Addick's eyes grew wide with fear. He glanced to his left and right for an escape route but saw no way out. They were high up and the only exit was blocked, he was trapped. Vader reached for his belt and in a slip-second, he held his lightsabre, fully ignited and glowing with evil. The dark lord lunges at Addick with a mighty overhead smash but the young Jedi quickly dives out of the way with a swift roll to his right. He regains his standing position and slowly backs away defensively. Vader moves slowly towards him and takes a horiztonal chop for his head. Donovan ducks jumps backwards out of range of the lethal energy blade. The glowing red of Vader's lightsabre cast erie shadows on the walls of the apartment as everything around him seems to move in an evil pattern directly at Addick. He shakes off his head to clear his senses.  
  
"This isn't real. It can't be!" he thought to himself  
  
"It is real, young Jedi, make no mistake!!"  
  
Vader swings again with his blade and again Addick manages to evade the deadly blow. Vader lunges at Addick to stab him through the stomach but Addick is too quick. He jumps to a nearby table and quickly leaps, in a mighty dive roll over Darth Vader's head. The evil lord turns on him and laughs manically. The deep echoing laughter seemed to spark something in Donovan, he suddenly sprung to life as he remembered his own lightsabre concealed within his jacket. Donovan grabbed for it and hit the ignition. Now it was a duel.   
  
Addick said nothing, his concentration was fixed on the figure before him. He defended against countless slashes and chops with split-second reactions. Vader took a mighty 360 swing with his blade streaking deadly semi-circular wave across the room. Addick sprawled to the floor and the instant it passed jumped sideways with Jedi agility. Vader again lunged at him with an overhead chop as Addick barely dodged the deadly blow which landed directly in the center of a couch, slicing it down the middle. Addick knew he could not survive this attack for much longer, he would have to fight back.  
  
He charged at Vader with all his strength and was met with impenetrable defenses. The two dueled in earnest; blocking and attack, switching from offensive to defensive positions as they exchanged blows, left and right, top and bottom. Vader managed an inch to attack and he swung wildly a Addick's throat as the young Jedi instinctively hurled his body backwards in a perfectly calculated back flip landing him on a table in the dining area. He looked at his feet to the glass vase and kicked it toward Vader's face but it shattered harmlessly on his mechanized chest. Vader chuckled and continued the pursuit.   
  
Addick was now fending of an attack from an awkward position atop the table. He blocked a blow to his legs and took a force-assisted jump across the room where he grabbed a lamp and quickly flung it at Vader's feet in a vain effort to trip the giant. Like the vase, it was harmless. Vader marched toward him as the two began to fight again. Addick was exhausted, he could feel his body beginning to collapse but he fought on, clashing and swinging with his purple sabre. They two were again locked in this deadly dance, just inches from one another face, but even closed to death. Their sabers slapped repeatedly creating thunderous cacophony in the otherwise silent tranquility of the luxury suite. Vader swung again and Addick block the crude loop and spun to Vader's left side delivering a brutal shoulder smash. Vader was knocked to the floor with Addick standing above him with his sabre to Vader's throat. Without anything being said, Vader waived his hand sending Addick flying to the ceiling when he made a tremendous dent in the delicate paneling. He fell to the ground in a heap as he staggered to his feet. Vader, already standing and ready to fight more waited for his young adversary to regain his stance. Addick shook his head and let out a whail as he tossed aside all his defensive tactics and hurled himself toward Vader. Vader's blade met Addick's as the otherwise gently hum of their elegant weapons hissed and screamed like jungle cats made of pure lightning. The two men shifted their weight forward leaning with their front shoulder as their blades remained locked.   
  
"I grow tiresome of this game!"   
  
Vader screamed in rage as his strength surged to a new level as Donovan's body was sent flying across the room and directly into the large window along the back wall. The window smashed into a thousand pieces as Addick was thrown from the room and fell freely toward the streets below. He flapped his arms widly and managed to grab a tiny window ledge with his left hand. He extinguished his lightsabre and tucked it back into his jacket before reaching for the ledge with his right hand. He hung their precariously until he saw Vader's face appear in the frame of the broken window. His breathing was heavy and angry, his hatred was thick and penetrating. Addick peered up at him in terror.   
  
"Not bad for your first time, kid." His voice was clear and clam. Addick's eyes flew open in shock as he watched the figure of Darth Vader melt before his eyes. The hardened black armour seemed to melt away into liquid metal, moving and swirling about his body. His mask, the very mark of Darth Vader's unforgettable and indescribable evil crawled away to reveal a man's face. Within a few seconds, the liquid metal gel had solidified and taken the form of well-pressed and highly decorated Imperial Uniform with an Admiral's insignia on the left side of the chest. "Give me your hand."  
  
The man's deep brown eyes looked right into Donovan's as he stretched out his hand for the young Rebel, still dresses as Lieutenant Garbo. Addick reached up and grabbed a hold of the hand before him. The Imperial Officer pulled Addick into the room and as looked at him with pride as the young Jedi brushed himself off and composed his thought.  
  
"As you probably have guessed, I am Admiral Benvole."  
  
"Yes...I figured..."  
  
Admiral Benvole was a tall, well-built black man in his 40s. He had short hair and moustache, both well kept for the in the Imperial standards. His broad shoulders complimented his powerful, bulky arms, concealed snugly, by his grey uniform. He stood tall, several inches about Addick who himself was about 6 foot and he wore a sleek black cloak that shimmered in the fading sun.  
  
"You seem surprised to see me. What, you didn't think the Empire had any black people?"  
  
"No, no, its not that, I mean..."  
  
"Yea, it's a neat trick."  
  
As Benvole spoke, his body again began to melt and ooze liquid metal in a swirling motion until it hardened again into the distinct robes of a Jedi Knight. Addick was again shocked to see such a trick. He reached out and stroked the soft fabric with is fingers, inspecting it for authenticity.   
  
"How is it possible?" Donovan asked out of his nievety. Although he was bright, he had never seen such magic before. Was it science, or was this the true power of the mysterious Force he had heard so much about?  
  
"Everything will be explained in time. Do not worry, my friend. You seemed to have messed up that uniform pretty well, why don't you go into the bed room and change into something else." Benvole spoke in a joking manner as Addick looked down at his uniform, not dirty, torn and sweaty from the duel.  
  
"Why did you attack me?" Donovan asked as he looked up, clutching a torn piece of fabric in his right hand.  
  
"I was testing you. I had no idea how your skills have developed. Pleasantly, you have learned well." Benvole moved toward Addick and crouched beside his chair. "Your training is all but complete." His tone was now serious, he spoke of the highest code and the most secret honor that is being a Jedi Knight. Addick knew what this meant, only after having fought with Darth Vader minutes earlier did he fully understand the risks of his new life. "Your instincts are powerful, but they lay dormant. We must wake them up." Benvole continued. "Go change and meet me in the café downstairs, I will explain everything."  
  
"Our mission?"  
  
"Everything. I will explain everything."  



	7. Exposition

Donovan turned and headed for the bedroom. His new companion watched him as the door closed behind the young Jedi and then exited the suite through the front door. In an instant, he was wearing his Admiral Uniform once again. Donovan peered at a mirror while changing, he turned his back to view the huge welt which was not forming on his right shoulder from where he had hit the ceiling. He then turned to his left to see a series of small cuts from where he had smashed through the window. His first day as a Jedi he had nearly been killed.  
  
"It's a neat trick" Donovan said to himself mockingly. He was reluctant to follow the orders of the Admiral who he had not only just met, but who had nearly sliced him in quarters simply to say hello. Donovan looked again at his reflection in the mirror, he shook his head and then dressed himself. He hurried out of the now mangled suite and into an elevator.   
  
Donovan slapped the button for ground level and patiently waited, watching the indicator above the door. On the third floor, the elevator stopped, the doors opened to reveal a magnificent woman standing before him. She had long flowing hair, slightly greenish blue with bright blue eyes like sapphires. She stood a few inches taller than Addick, exaggerating her long legs and arms. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so elegant and exotic. Her golden robes seemed to melt like water and were accented by a crown-like headdress she wore just above her hairline. She smiled at him as he entered.  
  
"Hey sailor, haven't seen you here before." She spoke seductively to the young Jedi   
  
"I just arrived." He replied suavely. He was nervous yet confident as he tried to conceal his surveying eyes.  
  
"Well, how long will you be staying? Maybe we can get together." She moved toward him and pressed her soft body against his rugged chest. His emotions were surging as he began to sweat and stutter like a pubescent boy. Donovan had never encountered such a thing, life at the Academy did not allow much social time and the society of Sioul looked down upon such outward behavior.  
  
"Well.." He began to speak and then sort of chuckle as he reached out and began to rub his shoulders. "I'm not sure how long I'll be here!!" in mid statement, he grabber her hand from his shoulder and threw it across her body hurling her to a pile on the floor. He then grabbed his lightsabre with his free hand and ignited it holding the purple glowing blade against her throat. With her back turned to him, her arm bound up tightly against her ribs she began to laugh.   
  
"Ha ha, very good." The sweet siren-song sound of her voice faded away as her skin began to melt into liquid metal. Within a few seconds, the Admiral kneeled on the floor of the elevator in the same position the girl was just in. Addick released him extinguishing his blade. The Admiral rose to his feet, facing Donovan, as the elevator reached the ground floor. "Very, very nice. Your instincts are powerful"  
  
"I knew it was you all along." Donovan barked sharply as he stepped out of the elevator  
  
"No you didn't. I could feel your emotions, your feelings. You were nervous and excited and confused and aroused, but you soon realized it was me. That's good. A Jedi must learn when to obey his instincts. Had you have been weaker of the mind, I could have slashed your throat while you were gawking at my breasts."  
  
"Yea...I guess."  
  
"Donovan my boy, you are doing well, do not despair. In time, you will enjoy the truth; it will just take some getting used to, that's all. Come lets have a drink."  
  
The two Jedi, dressed in Imperial Uniforms, marched across the ground level of the spaceport. Passengers and workers flooded the hallways and junctions; the air was filled with sounds and languages from every direction. Addick struggled to avoid colliding with oncoming pedestrian traffic while they Benvole seemed to walk right through them as if he had a lane designated only for him. Addick looked ahead to his companion who was calmly, yet briskly striding through the hoard.  
  
"How you doing back there, kid? Keeping up alright?" Benvole asked jokingly to his young cohort  
  
"I'm new to this. You seem to be better at it." Addick remarked sarcastically. He was growing tired of these taunting jokes; perhaps all those years of Imperial service had wiped Benvole of his human compassions.   
  
"A Jedi must know his surroundings, be able to adapt, to blend in, and at the same time, be in control."  
  
Addick did not appreciate the Admiral's condescending tone, but he was humble and accepted the mini-lecture.  
  
Soon they arrived at the café. It was dimly lit and somewhat old looking, but cozy. Strange beasts of all kinds sat, chatted, ate, and drank. Addick looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, just a café, he was somewhat weary of why he had been brought here.  
  
"Hey! Can we get a table?" Benvole raised his hand signaling a waiter. The waiter immediately rushed over to the officers to meet their needs. "Geez, you'd think we'd get some service around here."  
  
"My apologies. Right this way."  
  
The waiter was a human male about 15 years of age. He wore local garments, and his skin was slightly burned from the summer sun of Kannto. He appeared somewhat raggedy, but his youth offset the disarray of his attire. He led the duo to a small booth in the back of the café.   
  
"Here you are, I will be back shortly to take your order." The waiter nodded and exited nervously.  
  
"Don't you think that was a little rude, Admiral?" Addick remarked mockingly as he folded his hands on the tabletop.   
  
"Do you think I made it this far by being a nice guy? The Empire has a reputation to uphold. Besides, I'm hungry." Addick squinted his eyes and turned the left cheek slightly toward Benvole in disapproval. "Calm down, kid. The time will come for us to be serious, try and relax for a while. Ask me some questions, no use holding them in."  
  
"Well ok. I guess my first question would be about you. I mean who are you really? How'd you wind up working for the Empire if you are this great Jedi master? Tell me your story." Addick was eager to interrogate the Admiral who had up to this point, confused, attacked, seduced and belittled young Donovan. He wasn't exactly ready to have a moment with Benvole.  
  
"Fair enough. My story is fairly simple, I assume Spikket told you something.."  
  
"Yea, he said you didn't get along with the Council, so you went to the Empire as a spy and they never heard of you again."  
  
"This is true, more less. The reason I didn't get along with the Council too well was because they took a pacifist attitude toward the Empire in the early days. They didn't want to fight back, or to intervene in any other way, they just figured political scandals would pass and the republic would return to its former glory, but that never happened and after the clone wars had begun in full swing, things got worse. When Vader began to exterminate the Jedi, they scattered. They thought it was best to hide and plan an attack but I wasn't with it. I knew if we were to take down the Empire we would need a man inside. I volunteered but they wouldn't allow me to go, they didn't want me to risk exposure and certain death if I ever came across Vader, so I went without their permission. Spikket came with me, he and I had been friends for some time and he was the guy who introduced me to the Rebellion. When I first arrived, they were amazed at my abilities, I learned to fly a TIE virtually overnight and demonstrated my tactical skills I had been taught by the Rebellion only a few months earlier. Within a few weeks at OCS, I was commissioned an Ensign and eventually rose through the ranks."   
  
"But why didn't you plan an attack earlier. Why wait until the Empire was so strong and the Jedi are so few?" Addick leaned forward anxiously, by now he was becoming upset with Benvole and his aide of the Empire.  
  
"Calm down boy! You don't seem to understand how the Empire works!" Benvole was defensive; he did not like being attacked, especially by snot-nosed cadets. "I could do nothing until I had a position of some authority. I had no clearance, no knowledge of fleet movements, outpost procedures or anything else that would be of use to the Alliance. I had to sit back and wait, follow orders, pretend I was truly an Imperial Officer. I even had to fight against the Rebels a few times from the cockpit of a TIE." He bowed his head as his tone became more serious. "So many times I questioned myself, what I was doing, what I was becoming. I thought about Vader's descent to evil and wondered could it happen to me. The only thing that kept me going was my drive to help the Alliance in the end, to use my powers for good instead of evil."  
  
Addick could see the pain in Benvole's eyes. It was apparent that this man before him, although rough on the outside, was true to the Force, and to his mission.   
  
"But you are a Jedi master, couldn't you just use your powers to learn secrets and then give them to the Rebellion?"  
  
"I wanted to, so many times I wanted to, but I couldn't. A Jedi cannot betray the code, to use his powers for personal gain and deceit would be to deny the very essence that makes us spiritual beings. I could only use my powers defensively, to disguise myself and to hide knowledge I had about my past and about the Alliance. I could not contact them for fear that they would be attacked and I be murdered, I was one man, and even working with Spikket, we could not take down the Empire alone."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as Donovan peered at Benvole who was now more solemn than he had previously revealed himself to be. He soon proceeded to his next question.  
  
"So, what's with the shape changing?"  
  
"Ha, I was waiting for this one." Benvole lightened up a bit and he began to explain "You see, a few years ago, the Empire was trying to develop a new fabric to be worn by the storm troopers under their armour. It was designed to repel and blaster or radiation. The problem was, it didn't work. They tried infusing the fibers with metallic alloys, even placing ore from meteors, which were seemingly unbreakable into the layers of fabric, but that didn't work. They scrapped the project after wasting serious amounts of time and money. I was curious in the project, I thought I might send a prototype to your father in Sioul, to finish what the empire had started and give the Alliance and advantage against the storm troopers. I requested to see the progress and they presented me with an officer's uniform made entirely of this material. Although it didn't repel blaster fire, it had a very unique quality, and I felt it as soon as I put it on."  
  
"The ability to change shape?" Addick interrupted, jumping to conclusions  
  
"Well, no not actually, that would be an even better trick. You see, the Force allows us to create illusions, to confuse and deceive people's minds into making them think they are seeing or thinking something that's not actually there. But this can only be maintained for a short while, since it requires a level of concentration higher than most situations will allow for. Don't ask me how it works, but I found that this uniform allows me amplify this ability allow me to maintain deception for days at a time if necessary, or, as you have seen, to alter my entire appearance, not just my clothing. The Force is powerful, but don't be afraid to let science give you a hand. Your abilities only range so far."  
  
"Interesting you should mention my abilities, that leads me to next question, how does this training thing work? You tell me I have all these instincts and abilities?"  
  
"No doubt by now, you are coming to realize that you do, in fact, have abilities. I have tested you already several times and you have done well. But I will answer your question. When I found you, I knew I couldn't allow you to be destroyed. The Jedi were already so few, and shrinking fast thanks to the Empire, and to let a young Padawan die at my hands, well, I didn't have much of a choice; I knew I had to teach you. I took you to Arbine Addick, who I had met just a few years earlier when I joined up with the Alliance. I knew he was a good man and I could trust him, so I left him with you. I told him about my situation and he told me about Sioul. Luckily, we didn't have to wait long for the technology, and even more luckily it worked over great spans, and for nearly ten years. All it is, essentially, is my having a tap into your mind. When I make contact with you, I put on a special headset and I can relay to you any information I choose. Simply by thinking about something, I can convey it to you, locations, combinations, procedure, devices. You've already dealt with all of these."  
  
"Yes, but.."  
  
"Please, don't interrupt me again." Benvole gave him a stern look and resumed his tale. "Jedi training is a complex matter. You already had several years of training inside your subconscious, but your amnesia made it inaccessible. I simply built on that old training just as your master would have. You are a fully trained Jedi Knight. Get that into your head! It is the truth. The only catch, you are out of practice, and that's why I am here, to give you a crash course."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, try something. Why don't you call the waiter over here."  
  
Addick turned his head and searched the room for the young waiter.   
  
"I don't see him."  
  
"I don't care what you see, call the waiter over here!"  
  
Donovan smiled, he understood now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating as he reached out using the Force to contact the waiter. He opened his eyes and turned his head again to see the young boy emerging from the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, that worked."  
  
"Of course it worked. Why haven't you realized yet? You will amaze yourself in these next few days. When he comes over here, hide from his view."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Just hide from his view, like I explained you could."  
  
As the boy made his way over to the table, Donovan again closed his eyes and folded his hands on the table in front of him. When the waiter approached he saw only Admiral Benvole sitting there.   
  
"Sorry that took so long. Are you ready to order?"  
  
"Of course. I will have a number one, and bring one for my friend as well, he just stepped out, should be right back."  
  
"Of course. Thank you."  
  
As the waiter exited, Donovan opened his eyes and broke the deceptive trance. He smiled widely with enthusiasm and astonishment.  
  
"You see, its all within you. You just have to release it. But those were easy, try something else. Follow like I do."  
  
Admiral Benvole placed both his palms on the table in front of him. He sat with is back straight and peered directly into Donovan's eyes. Momentarily, he telekinetically lifted Donovan's hat from his head and placed it 3 inches in front of his nose, hovering in mid air. Donovan watched as the Admiral began to slowly spin the hat before him before quickly shooting it to the roof, and then landing it safely on his student's head.   
  
"Now you try."  
  
Addick took a deep breath. He placed his hands on the table as Benvole had done, and slowly closed his eyes. Concentrating with all his will and strength, the hat on Benvole's head began to dance.   
  
"Good. Good!" Benvole was shocked at the progress Addick has made over the years. He observed as Donovan continued, trying to remove the hat from the Admirals head.   
  
Donovan was straining. The hat slowly, stumbled upward from its resting spot but soon fell back down.   
  
"Concentrate. You are thinking to much, use the Force, do not think."  
  
Donovan took another deep breath as he began again. This time the hat rose steadily to its previous point and hesitated a bit before jumping of the Admiral's head, revealing his sleek jet-black hair. The hat moved across the table and hovered between the two of them.   
  
"Excellent. Open your eyes."  
  
Addick opened his eyes to see his wonder. He smiled for a second almost loosing concentration. He stared at the hat as if to scare it.   
  
"The Force is under your control. Feel it, use it, be it."  
  
Donovan relaxed his brow as the hat began to spin. He accelerated the rotation of the hat as Benvole looked on with amusement. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the waiter.  
  
"Here's your..."  
  
before he could finish, the hat when whirling across the room sailing into the far wall. The two officers glanced at each other and then at the waiter. The waiter was shocked and sort of scared, he set the dished down on the table as he saw that all four Imperial hands had been firmly planted the whole time.  
  
"So how'd you..."  
  
"You saw nothing, my friend." Benvole interrupted him as he brushed the air between them with his left hand.   
  
"I saw nothing." Repeated the waiter in a trance-like tone.  
  
Addick smiled at the Admiral who smiled back  
  
"The Force can have a strong effect on the weak minded."  
  
"Apparently."  
  
The two stared at each other for a second while the steam from their plates rose softly between them. The waiter returned.  
  
"Here's your hat, Sir."  
  
He handed Benvole his hat and immediately turned and exited hastily.  
  
"Ha. Kid, you're learning fast. I would have just walked over there and picked it up."  
  
"I have to practice, right?"  
  
"Yes. I will complete your training in time. From this point on, I am your master and you are my Padawan. You do as I say and you follow my lead. Our time together will be short since you already possess most of the training you need to become a Jedi Knight. However, if we are going to pull this off, you are going to have follow stick with me on this one."  
  
"Oh yea, that's another question I forgot to ask. What the hell are we doing here?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. First, we eat."  



	8. Proposition

The two Jedi, dressed as Imperial officers, ate their meal in relative silence. Donovan was deeply pensive, not knowing what the future had in store for him. Admiral Benvole seemed in a trance, almost as if he were meditating all the while, planning for the battle that would follow. When they finished, they left the café and made their way back to the Admiral's suite.  
  
"By now you are wondering why we are here. Its pretty simple actually. There is a small Imperial Depot to the west of this spaceport, its just a short airstrip and landing pad, a small garrison and some communications equipment, pretty standard for a class 2 outpost. Most of the locals don't seem to mind, in fact, they like the Imperial presence here; it has forced crime to drop and made commuting more efficient and enjoyable. Our regulated system works, at least here. However, the people are unaware of what is really going on here on Kannto." Benvole paused for a bit, peered at his young follower and began again "There is a secret base underneath our small depot. It's huge. Hundreds of acres, dozens of levels, hoards of soldiers and small craft, not to mention all the weapons stored here. Most importantly of all, its our prime research and testing facility for military technologies. We call it "the workshop". Here, some of the most lethal toys ever seen by the galaxy are produced and manufactured. This is where the original TIEs were made, the Storm Trooper Armour, the Thermal Detonator, etc. Make no mistake, it is heavily guarded."  
  
"I would imagine."  
  
"You have no idea." The duo approached the lift as Benvole pressed the button to call. "Our latest new toy is a space fighter called the TIE Interceptor. It was designed especially for close range dog fights with the Rebel X-Wings. Unfortunately, for the Alliance, it is faster, more agile, better armed and smaller than the X-Wings. The only advantage that you kids have is that like all TIEs, the Interceptor is unshielded. The Empire is not concerned with saving the lives of its pilots, or salvaging ships. The Interceptor is still in the developmental stages but a prototype has recently been completed and is being transported for testing with the 4th Fleet, presently on route here from Coruscant." The doors for the elevator opened and the two men stepped on.  
  
"Do you have access to this place?" asked Donovan   
  
"Well, yes, I do, but I don't have Alpha Clearance. I am an Admiral, I control the Fleet. The only reason I am here is to oversee operations before the fleet arrives for testing. Moff Garinn and his high commanders control the facility itself."  
  
"So all we gotta do it sneak in and sabotage the TIE, right?"  
  
"Essentially, but I wish it were that simple. The prototype is guarded by a complicated system of codes and locks. G-13, the main storage area for prototype weaponry is sealed by seven keys, all with unique codes. We have to obtain all seven keys and all seven codes in order to even get to the Interceptor, and from that point it becomes easy, all we have to do is escape." Benvole smiled jokingly at his apprentice  
  
"Simple. All we have to do is break in, steal seven keys, seven codes, enter them in, steal the Interceptor and make our escape. No problem." Donovan returned the comment with sarcasm of his own  
  
"A few details I forgot to mention, the hangar where the TIE is stored is 50 feet underground, there is only one tunnel leading to the surface and has many manual override controls for the blast doors. In other words, everyone on that level will have to be evacuated."   
  
"How do you propose we do that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I figure it will come to me." Benvole was serious and obviously confident in his improvisational skills for missions like these. Addick was skeptical.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Another problem we may run into is the emergency lockdown systems. Basically, what that does is locks all classified sectors when the alarm is hit. It will have to be taken down from inside before any large-scale diversions."  
  
"Diversions?"  
  
"Diversions, my boy. You don't think you can just wander through an Imperial base, a secret high-security Imperial base no less, and steal years of military research do you. You have to create confusion! The Jedi thrive from confusion! The weak-minded drones of the Empire are what we are counting on in order for this mission to go to plan. I figure that diversions will be your department."  
  
"Thanks. I guess." Addick had no idea what his master meant. All he knew was that it was going to be like nothing he had ever seen before, like nothing he had ever trained for or even heard about.  
  
The elevator doors opened on the top floor as the two continued down the hallway toward the Admiral's suite.   
  
"I have acquired a full schematic of the base, it will help us plan our routes and our targets, but I assure you, missions behind enemy lines never go as planned. You will have to use your Jedi instincts to make decisions, use them wisely or you will end up dead for certain."   
  
The two came to the door as Benvole waived his pass card in front of the sensor box. It beeped as the door flew upward as it had done before. Upon entering Addick noticed something incredible, the room, which was left in complete chaos, following the heated lightsabre duel, was not neat, clean and orderly as it first was.  
  
"WOW! I hope you remembered to tip the maid!" Addick peered at his master who seemed uncaused by this feat.   
  
"Yea, well, they like to make things nice for important Imperials like us. It would be a shame if something were to happen here involving Storm Troopers and innocent civilians. Go change, we have some training to work on."  
  
Donovan went back into the bedroom and took off his uniform. Lieutenant Garbo would have to wait for a while. It was time for Donovan Addick, Jedi Knight to rule for a while. He went over to the closet to hang up his uniform and when he opened the door he saw the robes of a Jedi Knight. So simple, yet so glamorous, the drab robes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. Addick smiled to himself as he grabbed then and threw them onto his body. He tied the belt and gave himself a glance in the mirror, everything looked perfect.  
  
"How's it fit, kid?" Benvole hollered from the next room  
  
"Perfectly." Benvole had no trouble hearing this response, but Donovan was talking to himself as he gazed into the mirror. He grabbed for the boots and cloak, threw them on as he garnished his costume with his own lightsabre, conveniently hanging from his belt.   
  
"Well, look at this." Benvole was proud of his young apprentice although his face did not show it. He had turned out better than he could have anticipated after all these years without contact. Benvole's gamble had paid off, he now had a student, and more importantly, an equally-skilled accomplice. "Let's get started!" remarked Benvole as he reached into a drawer of a nearby end table.   
  
"I'm ready! Whatdya got?"  
  
"Draw your sabre. Lets see how things go here."  
  
Benvole took out a small metallic orb and flung it into the air in front of Donovan. He instantly ignited his bright purple blade as he took a small step backward in defense. He wasn't sure what to expect from the seemingly harmless orb. The orb floated at eye level to the young Jedi, moving left and right in complex and random patterns.  
  
"What's this?" he inquired  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Remarked his master in his deep and somewhat raspy voice.  
  
At that moment, the orb let loose a short laser bolt directly at Donovan's chest. He instinctively threw his sabre out in front with two hands and he stumbled backwards a bit. The bolt was harmlessly deflected into the floor.  
  
"Whoah! You didn't tell me this thing fights back." Donovan was shocked, but not particularly frightened of the small-scale mechanized enemy.  
  
"It's a training probe. Just deflect the blasts with your sabre. Focus. Let the Force guide your hands, let your instincts take control." Benvole was now more serious. As he watched his student, his joking sarcastic façade faded away, this was serious, this was the Force.   
  
Addick maintained a defensive stance with his blade clutched between his fingers in front of him. He waived it gently back and forth as the probe swirled in front of him in a vain effort to confuse him. The probe took a few shots at Addick but he used his cunning to deflect them all.   
  
"Not bad for a first time." He noted to his master.  
  
"Just keep practicing." Benvole was not impressed with the youthful arrogance of his young companion. He pointed his finger at the probe, and using the Force, switched a button on the back side of the hovering orb. All the lights on the exterior of the orb turned from a friendly yellow-green to a searing red. It now emitted a evil-sounding hum and I high pitched chirp.   
  
"I don't like this!" Addick took a few steps backwards as he kept his eyes locked on the probe which now seemed to be revving up with energy from within. It then let out a sharp red laser blast directly at Donovan's face. He flung his blade in front of his nose and managed to deflect the shot into the ceiling, but not without stumbling backwards and eventually falling onto the ground. He kept his eyes locked on the probe as it encroached toward him, in his right hand he gripped his blade while he leaned on his left hand, planting it and rising to his feet. The probe shot another blast and Donovan quickly turned his blade to block it single-handedly. The shot had knocked him back onto the ground and he found himself lying face up to the ceiling with the probe hovering directly above him.  
  
"ACH" he let out a low-volume shriek as he rolled over quickly to his right shoulder, narrowly evading the blasts, now leaving burn marks on the carpet. He jumped to his feet and took a stance again. Benvole watched studiously as the probe fired its final shot. Donovan gritted his teeth as he swatted the bright red blast directly back at the probe destroying it in a sharp explosion. Fragments of the probe scattered everywhere as Donovan raised his hand to shield his eyes from debris.  
  
"Donovan." Benvole called his student in a mellow voice. Donovan spun around abruptly, thinking he was in trouble for destroying his master's probe. He was breathing heavily and sweating slightly. His eyes shot wide open as he saw his master standing across the room with a Imperial standard issue pistol pointed right at him.  
  
"What are you doing, master?" his voice smelled of fear as he hurled his lightsabre into a defensive position, hands out in front of his chest.  
  
"Trust me." Benvole shot right at his student and immediately dropped the pistol. In a split second, Donovan used his Jedi reflexes to deflect the blast right back at his master. In the same instant, Benvole grabbed his own saber from his belt, and swatted it back at his student. The two exchanged volleys back and forth like a tennis match until Benvole sent the bolt diving into the ground before Addick's feet. They both holstered their sabers and look at one another.  
  
"I didn't know I had it in me." Addick surprised himself with his own reflexes, he never dreamed he would have such talents as to be able to block laser bolts in mid flight never the less deflect them where he chose.  
  
"You surprise me, kid. But pleasantly. You have learned well over the years, but your true test will come soon." He approached his Padawan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Soon the sun will be down. Get some sleep, we leave quite early tomorrow."  



	9. Attribution

Donovan fell asleep quickly, not surprising considering the days events. In only a few hours, he had been confused, confronted by storm troopers, attacked with a lightsabre, thrown out a window, approached by an eager female, demonstrated his abilities of the Force, and closed it off with a small skirmish with a training probe and a short tennis match with his master. Combine this with his tormenting dreams the previous night, its no wonder he fell asleep in seconds. Benvole crept into his room while Donovan slept, he cracked the door slightly peering at the bed where his Padawan slept.  
  
"Sleep well, my Padawan." He said softly, almost to himself. He did not intend the sleeping Donovan to hear it. He ducked out of the room and closed the door quietly. Benvole headed for the other bedroom as he began to unbutton his uniform.   
  
  
  
Back on Orepsorp, Lt Commander Spikket remained a prisoner of the Rebel Forces there. He received daily visits from General Addick under the mask of 'interrogations'; Addick felt it necessary to maintain this front until news from Donovan or Admiral Benvole arrived.   
  
"Did he tell you anything?"  
  
"Very little. He is using his newly appointed rank to plan an attack from the inside. We have a small outpost on Kannto, nothing huge, just some ships and a garrison, its not necessary to set up a large outpost on Kannto, there is very little resistance there. Anyway, this outpost, Imperial Depot-9, is just a front, the truth is that we have a secret base beneath the surface."  
  
"Yes, I've heard the rumors, this is where all the research and testing goes on, right?"  
  
"Yes, but would you ever think it could be on Kannto?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"It would have done you no good if you knew anyway, that place is the most secure facility in all of the Empire, it would easier to break in and steal the cloaks from the Palpatine's back than getting underground without authorization."  
  
"Does Benvole have authorization?"  
  
"Sort of, he does not have alpha clearance. You see, we are testing a new craft, I honestly don't know anything more than that, Benvole is there to see it safely escorted to the 4th Fleet for testing. I honestly have no idea what his plan is, in truth, I don't think he has one; the entire time I have known him, never once developed a plan ahead of time. 'Trust your instincts' he would always say, and apparently it worked. He was given promotion after promotion for his great decisions in battle."  
  
"The Jedi have reaction abilities we do not. In the older times, they would tell stories about the Jedi, and if you ever saw them in battle, you'd know why."  
  
"I hope your son is learning well. Benvole will need an ally if he is going to pull off anything inside that fortress."  
  
"I hope so too." The General nodded respectfully at Spikket as he rose from his chair. Spikket looked up at him and smiled. "Soon, old friend, but not yet" he turned and exited the prison cell where Spikket was held. Two rebel guards escorted him down the hallways of the sub-level of the Academy building. Lieutenant Orehn approached.  
  
"Were you able to make him speak General?"  
  
"Not for anything useful."  
  
"Did he say why he is here?"  
  
"Claiming to warn me. I think he is just here to observe in case he ever makes it back, he will know our strength although he doesn't know our location."  
  
"You're not planning to release him are you?"  
  
"Of course not. But if one of our spies should be caught, the Empire would be in favor of a trade. Which is why we must keep him secure at all times. Are the cadets ready class?"  
  
"I think so, sir, I saw them walking from the cafeteria."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
Admiral Benvole knocked abruptly on Donovan's bedroom door. The loud sound cut sharply through his peaceful head and woke him instantly. He hopped to his feet and walked toward the door to open it.  
  
"Get yourself ready. We have a few more things to discuss." Benvole was already dressed in his Uniform. He looked well rested and alert despite the fact that the sun had not yet risen. Donovan squinted to adjust his eyes and try to focus on his master.  
  
"Yea... I'll be right there." He staggered toward the bathroom and washed his face in the sink. He paused for a moment as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Good luck" he whispered to his reflection. He turned off the water and grabbed for a towel.   
  
He entered the main room of the suite just as the sun was rising. From the large window, through which he had been tossed only a few hours earlier, he could see the soft clouds illuminated brilliantly with colours of green and pink. Sunrises in Sioul were nothing like this.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Benvole spoke as Addick turned to face his master.  
  
"Yes...it is." Addick responded in a monotone voice.  
  
"Are you about ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
Benvole turned and walked to the door leading into the hallway. He pushed the button on the panel beside it and it rose up revealing a silent hallway, still asleep. He paused as he looked at his Padawan, still standing in the same spot.   
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Sorry." Said Addick shaking his head as if to return from a spell.  
  
"Every journey has a first step, my Padawan." Benvole turned and walked down the hallway, Addick scurried along to follow. As they walked down the hallway, Benvole spoke softly. "Alright, here's the plan. We enter the complex as normal. I will ask about progress, chat with my aides, etc, and you will follow silently. When I instruct you, retreat from my side and proceed to a computer terminal, there you will have to disable security relay."  
  
"Do I need codes or anything?"  
  
"You already have everything you need. While you are doing this, I will find the seven officials and their seven keys."  
  
"How are you going to get the keys away from them? I'm sure they will heavily guarded."  
  
"I'll think of something. I always do. After you are done disabling the security relay systems, you are to head back to the surface and prepare to create a diversion. Wait for my signal, trigger the diversion, and then get back to the hangar as fast as you can. If everything has gone accordingly, I will be there waiting for you."  
  
"What if...." Addick asked nervously but his Master interrupted  
  
"Think positive, my student. Deception is a weapon, do not be afraid to use it. You must always be able to handle the situation if you want to remain alive. We don't have a contingency plan, if something should go wrong, just make sure you can escape, get back to the spaceport and hitch a ride out of here."  
  
Donovan did not like his master's tone. The time for action had come, he could see now Benvole was not the crude and harsh Imperial Dictator he had perceived him to be. He prepared for the days events as if he would not see tomorrow.   
  
"I sense your emotions are conflicting. Do not worry, your skepticism is normal as you have been taught careful planning and strategy all your life, and here I am, telling you in one's days time to forget them all and trust your instincts. You must not let your emotions control your actions. Pay no mind to me, complete your tasks and we will be out of here before they knew what him 'em. Above all, you must focus, and remain focused."  
  
Donovan opened his mouth to speak, but his master quickly turned and presented a finger, instructing silence. The two Jedi, dressed once again as Imperial officers, marched down the hallway to the elevator. Benvole' steps seem to pierce the air; sharp and loud, the sound of his boots hitting the tile floor beneath them sent shiver's down Donovan's spine. Today, his master looked even fiercer than when they had first met. His broad shoulders and smooth black skin seemed to scream with authority, intimidating and dominating.   
  
They exited the spaceport and walked to a parking area.  
  
"Do you have a transport here?"  
  
"A bike."  
  
Benvole extended his arm handing Donovan a set of keys. A few meters up ahead, Donovan opened his eyes widely as he looked up a brand new hover-bike. It was a pretty standard vehicle for the region but it the chrome fixtures and imperial markings caught Donovan's eye in a way he had never felt before. A sidecar was attached for the Admiral.   
  
"Very nice." Remarked Donovan as he mounted it and inserted the keys into the ignition. Admiral Benvole climbed into the sidecar, his tall legs barely fitting. Donovan started it up as the bike rose to its cruising height of just about half a meter off the ground. Donovan adjusted his helmet as he looked at the Admiral doing the same. They shot off with low-pitch whistle leaving behind only a small cloud of dust.  
  
They rode for miles across the white sands of Kannto. The morning sun began to rise over a ridge; casting its brilliant white gleam over the seemingly vast planet landscape. As the glare became blinding, Donovan flipped down dark face shield of his helmet, he glanced at Benvole who had done so moments earlier. It was eerie how much his master looked like a real Imperial Trooper.   
  
"Can I ask you something, Master?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What is your full name? You introduced yourself to me only as Admiral Benvole."  
  
"Audius Benvole. I chose the name for myself when I entered OCS all those years ago. I've actually grown quite accustomed to it. Before that I was known as Orie Haiduu."  
  
"Orie Haiduu?"  
  
"The Empire has been hunting the Jedi since they first formed, no thanks to Vader. He has heard that name before, he knows that I vanished, and have not since turned up dead, but he has no idea I am an Admiral in his own Starfleet. Please refer to me as Benvole, especially since we are trying to maintain a level of secrecy."  
  
"Do you know what my name was, before you brought me to my father?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't. I didn't know who you were, or even your master, but I could feel you were strong with the Force, and so I had to save you. The rest you know."  
  
Donovan nodded he turned his attention back to the mission and to the small outpost, now appearing on the horizon.  
  
"There it is, straight ahead. Transmit clearance code, middle switch." Benvole could hardly be heard as a swift wind picked up and blew directly into their faces.   
  
"Got it." Addick hit the switch and ducked his head to avoid the wind blowing right into his face.   
  
"Seems like we arrived just in time. Storm picking up." Benvole was nearly shouting as they could see ominous dark clouds swirling overhead.   
  
"I thought Kannto was mostly desert." Addick shouted back to his master  
  
"It is, but when storms form, they are no joking matter. Count on flooding and chaos."  
  
"Great!" said Donovan sarcastically  
  
"Do not be so quick to judge, this could work to our advantage."  
  
Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the front gate of the outpost. A few low buildings made of concrete and a small control tower and power generator were all that broke the flatness and relative tranquility of the small shrubs against the white sands. They were greeted by Storm Troopers.  
  
"Good morning, Sir. Looks like you made it just in time." screamed one trooper over the thunder and swirling winds.   
  
"Yes, very fortunate." Benvole took off his helmet and rushed toward the entrance to the largest building. He motioned Addick to do the same. Donovan dismounted as the second trooper hopped on to park the bike. The two Jedi ran for cover.  
  
Once inside, they were greeted by Colonel Nitz, a ordinary-looking man matching the Imperial stereotype to a T.   
  
"Good morning Admiral, we have been expecting you." He bowed to Admiral Benvole who nodded in return.  
  
"Good day Colonel, this is Lieutenant Garbo, he has recently been transferred into my care."  
  
The Colonel and Addick shook hands.   
  
"Well, let's not waste any more time." The Colonel turned and walked to far corner of the main room, the Jedi spies followed calmly. Colonel Nitz stood in front of a small statue of Palpatine, he touched the Emperor's hand with his own finger. The statue's eyes shot to life with a strange yellow glow. Nitz then placed his palm on the Emperor's head and with his other hand, tapped it twice on the chest. A few seconds the wall beside them opened up to reveal a short hallway.   
  
"There you are sir." Colonel Nitz pointed toward the passage  
  
"Thank you Colonel."   
  
The duo marched down the short hallway as they watched the door drop behind them. Soon they came to a metal door appearing to be some kind of elevator. Benvole pushed the call button and instantly, the door was sucked to the left, revealing a class shaft with a circular platform. They stepped on.  
  
"Have you ever been here before, Admiral?" asked Addick  
  
"No, but I stole a series of schematic diagrams and security plans. I know this place inside and out. And so you do, for that fact." Benvole flashed a questioning look to his student who responded humbly with a short smile.  
  
They were slowly lowered downward through the shaft. First, only white sand was visible in all directions, but soon the outside of their tube was covered in wires, pipes, and structural bracers. Soon, they stood on the deck of an underground transit system. This 'subway' station was sterile and tragic. The walls were solid steel with a matte finish, illuminated by florescent lights from thin slots in the ceiling. The ground was grey concrete and there was an echo from every footstep that could be heard a thousand feet away. As they exited the elevator, they walked toward a platform where a Storm Trooper was waiting as an attendant.   
  
"Hello, sir." Remarked the trooper in the traditional muffled tone through the facial equipment.  
  
"Hello." The Admiral did not feel the need to chat with the guards. He simply stood there and waited for the next transport car. The trooper pushed a few buttons on a small silver panel and within seconds, and sleek, round, egg-looking car cam shooting though the tube and parked at the platform. The door opened as the duo walked on. Inside was nothing special, a few seats, arranged in rows, a com-link and a weapon charger.   
  
As the transport car began to move forward, Donovan peered out of the front window as the tunnel zoomed by him at great speeds. Benvole sat down calmly. Soon it was completely dark outside the pod. Addick turned to his master.   
  
"I sense great tension in the future."  
  
"Your insight serves you well."  



	10. Contention

The underground transport car soon came to a halt at the next platform. There, a group of officers was waiting to greet the new arrivals. Admiral Benvole rose as he stood next to his Padawan, waiting for the pod to come to a complete halt. He discretely handed Addick a small com link.   
  
"Take this."  
  
Donovan took the small device and wrapped it around his left ear tucking the speaker piece into it.   
  
"Greetings Admiral. I am General Mang. We have been expecting you."  
  
"Hello General, this is my companion, Lieutenant Garbo." Addick bowed respectfully as his superiors shook hands. He looked up at the small band of officers and storm troopers as he waited for his master's plan to begin. "No use delaying any longer, can you show me the prototype?"  
  
"Of course. Follow this way."  
  
Two group marched across the metal platform and exited into a narrow hallway. Benvole walked with his hands folded behind his back as Arbine Addick had done so many times. Donovan stood in the rear of the pack as it snaked its way through the base.  
  
"Tell me, General, how do thing function here?"  
  
"Well, Admiral, I am proud to say that this is by far the safest and securest facility this side of the galaxy. We have never had one security breech or potential attack, but we are always cautious. The Rebellion doesn't even know we exist, last I've heard." General Mang looked up at the much taller Admiral. He was a short man with a round face but still had the appearance of authority with his rugged cheeks and stiff brow. The Admiral looked down at him as they walked.   
  
"No, I assume not, it's fairly well hidden."   
  
"Tell me Admiral, how have things been lately?" The General was making small talk to appease his guest. Land-based troops didn't see much action on Kannto, especially in a research facility.   
  
"Not too bad. Things have been quiet lately. In fact, most of the fleet is not even at ready stage, in truth, we would have a hard time fighting a Rebel attack, but we do not suspect one anytime soon. Especially since 3rd Fleet is having incredible luck with their search and destroy missions."  
  
"Interesting." The short General pretended to be intrigued, Benvole looked down and squinted one eye condescendingly.   
  
The group marched down a seemingly endless hallway while the General continued his sucking up for Admiral Benvole. Addick trailed the bunch looking around cautiously. Benvole, hands still folded behind his back would occasionally flash a finger at his young padawan indicating to him something of importance like a water main, or a breaker panel. Addick was in a zone, watching his surroundings as he followed his master; the hallways were tight, low ceilings as if they were in the bows of a submarine with thin slits of light on the ceiling panels. Pipes and wired ran together across the walls, colour coded. They passed countless Storm Troopers and maintenance personnel; droids of all kinds hurried about shouting out commands to each other in beeps and coded whistles. It was strange being underground in a place like this, no sign of daylight or the outside world, even the tormenting storm which was raging outside was almost undetectable in most sectors of the base. They walked onward.  
  
"This is the weapon storage sector. Most secure sector in the base, no one gets into any room without a pass card. Guards have every square inch on visual observation." The General boasted as he made gestures with his hands. The Admiral was not amused.  
  
"I see." He said calmly.  
  
As they continued, Addick looked down at the steel grate below his feet. Far below, he could see a hangar where TIE fighters were parked, droids making repairs and pilots waiting casually.   
  
"General, how many fighters do you have here?"  
  
"Very few, we are a research facility, most of our defenses are for land attacks. We have a good amount of armour and troops on the other side."   
  
Benvole turned his head briefly, silently scolding his Padawan for making a verbal interruption. He then pointed left to a sign labeled transports, surface, main hangars and weapon storage, all with appropriate arrows. Donovan made note and continued along with the pack.   
  
"Here you are Admiral, the pride of the Empire, the TIE Interceptor!" General Mang spread his arms widely as he stood in front of a huge glass window several stories above the Interceptor hangar. Benvole and Addick looked down at the foreign craft as the hosting party stood back with smiles. The TIE Interceptor was like something out of a nightmare, it had sharp wings that formed a eerie crescent, giving it an evil look like some sort of bird of prey beginning its descent. The cockpit was small and sturdy, nestled between the large black wings. It was sleek, long and thin. Designed to be maneuverable, it surely looked the part. Addick was in awe. The TIE fighters he had seen just a few moments before, seemed like childish models compared to this deadly black hawk of a spacecraft. "Pretty, isn't she?" the General boasted. Donovan did not move his eyes from the Interceptor, Benvole turned slowly and walked toward General Mang.   
  
"Is it ready for flight?"  
  
"Ready when you are. As soon as the fleet arrives, she's all yours."  
  
"I want to see it up close."   
  
"Sorry, Admiral. Moff Garinn is the only one who can give orders to access hangar 327."  
  
"Well then, I will speak to him."  
  
The General turned to a Storm Trooper standing behind to his right. The trooper picked up a com link with his right hand and called in. Admiral Benvole turned back around to see Donovan still peering at the Interceptor.   
  
"I'm sorry Admiral, Moff Garinn is presently meeting with the security board, they should only be..."  
  
"You will take me to Moff Garinn now." Benvole interrupted his small-stature colleague as he pointed his index and middle fingers directly between his eyes. General Mang could not make excuses; he was under the control of the Force.   
  
"I will take you to him." He turned and headed down the hallway motioning for his assistants and guards to follow.  
  
"They do not need to come with us." Benvole waived his left hand as he spoke calmly. General Mang stopped and shook his head softly as he presented his palm to his troops. Somewhat surprised by these orders, they filed out the other way, returning to their previous duties. "Are you coming, Lieutenant?"  
  
Donovan turned and followed.   
  
Shortly after, Benvole flashed a glance at Donovan. The young Jedi nodded his head slightly in compliance and quickly ducked away into an adjoining hallway. He quickly collected his thoughts and headed for the control terminal on that deck. Walking briskly, so as not to attract attention, he soon came to a room labeled 'control room theta sector', he checked in both directions to make sure that no one was looking and ducked inside.   
  
"Who are you?" A young Imperial was sitting attentively at the controls.   
  
"I am Lieutenant Garbo, I have been transferred to this sector."  
  
"I wasn't notified, stay there, I'm calling it in." The operator grabbed for the com link and placed it to his mouth as he rose, eyes locked on Donovan. "Yes, this is CR Theta..."  
  
The moment he began to speak, Donovan extended and open hand and, using the force, grabbed the com link out of the operators hand in into his own. The operator was stunned to see what had just happened, but didn't have time to comment as Donovan quickly jumped across the desk and laid a sharp kick to the young man's jaw. He stumbled backwards and landed in his chair. Donovan checked his back to make sure no one had heard anything, then spoke into the com link disguising his own voice as the operator.   
  
"Yes, I was wondering, who do I need to talk to in order to get a droid down here. I could use an extra hand."  
  
The voice on the other end was hesitant but answered back.  
  
"Uh... I'll see what I can do, I don't see any here, no promises."  
  
"Thanks." Donovan placed the com link on the console "deception is a weapon..." he remarked to himself as he grabbed the operator by the collar throwing his sleeping body onto the floor and freeing the chair for his own use. "Sorry, friend."  
  
Donovan pushed a series of buttons on the console. He knew exactly what he was doing as if he had been doing it for years. Soon, a holographic image of the entire base appeared in the center of the room. It rotated slowly indicating systems with corresponding colours. All sectors were shown in green indicating their full functionality.   
  
"Now, lets do this." Donovan adjusted his chair, gave the door a glance and began to disable the security relay systems. He was anxious and somewhat nervous, but he was not fearful, his Jedi instincts helped to compose his behavior in this situation. Donovan Addick was focused on his goal. He began typing away at the keys, checking his progress on the hologram projection.  
  
Meanwhile, Admiral Benvole was making his way to meet Moff Garinn. Soon they arrived at his Garinn's meeting room. They entered the room in somewhat of a rush as Moff Garinn was caught off guard. He spun around to see who had barged in.  
  
"General, what's going on here?" Garinn asked puzzled as he looked at Benvole.  
  
"This is Admiral Benvole, he is in charge of the 4th Fleet, and overseeing testing operations in space for the Interceptor."  
  
"Yes, I know who he is. I told you I would be along shortly."  
  
"Sir, it was my fault, I insisted. Do not punish our little friend." Benvole looked at General Mang as a father might look a son who had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Mang ducked his head in shame. "Thank you, General, I will no longer be needing you." He waived his hand at the General as Mang proceeded to exit. Moff Garinn pulled out one of the many white chairs in his oval -shaped meeting room.  
  
"Well, Admiral.." he began as he sat down "you have found me, so now what do you wish?" Moff Garinn leaned back in his chair in a sort of lazy arrogance. He was an older man, dressed in military garments and well decorated. He wore a thin, white beard that wrapped his fragile-looking jaw line.   
  
"Well, I wanted to see the Interceptor up close." Benvole took a step toward him, his tone was polite, as he had already attracted too much attention, he wanted to make sure he followed all the rules.  
  
"Why is that? Did the General not show you to her from the viewing deck?" Moff Garinn gently rocked himself as he played politics with Benvole.  
  
"Yes, he did, but I want to see it up close. This is my operation now; once the fleet arrives, the Interceptor will be out of your hands. I think its only fair that I can have a look up close." Benvole was convincing, not authoritative.   
  
"I suppose. I will summon the Security Council, they should be along shortly. In the meantime, I think you should wait here. My droids will give you anything you like." Garinn leaned forward in his chair and pressed a few buttons on a tabletop console. "Attention." the intercom sparked to life "This is Moff Garinn, I would like all members of the Security Council to meet with me immediately. Thank you." He released his finger from the intercom button and leaned back again, staring at the Admiral in skepticism.   
  
"Do you have a pilot for me?" Benvole broke the silence  
  
"Yes. We have a few. Has the fleet arrived?"  
  
"They will be along by nightfall, its early."  
  
"I see." Moff Garinn began to rock again in his chair as the door opened. Benvole turned calmly to see a dozen storm troopers enter the room and spread along the walls, rifles in hand. He looked back at Moff Garinn, raising one eyebrow. "Do not be alarmed, its standard security procedure."  
  
"Of course." The Admiral responded sarcastically.   
  
After the troopers, entered six other men dressed in military uniforms. Varying in age and rank, the men sat down at their chairs and all looked up at the Admiral who stood sturdy and composed before them.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me, I am Admiral Benvole. I am commanding the 4th Fleet during testing of the TIE Interceptor. I have called us together like this because I wish to see it up close."  
  
Everyone spoke briefly amongst themselves and then silently looked up at Moff Garinn who sat with his hands touching by the fingertips with a strange smirk on his face.   
  
"We will show him the TIE. He can see it if he wants." The group was in shock that Moff Garinn would be so lenient with is virtual stranger. The council was weary but they followed their leader as he rose and headed for the door, storm troopers on either side of the parade.   
  
Donovan Addick worked in haste as sector after sector of the hologram went from green to red. Soon the entire base was disabled. Any alert would now be localized to that sector only. He watched as the hologram soon vanished completely then jumped up and headed for the door. He paused before opening it, listening to the hallway for any passer-bys. The hallway was empty as Addick ducked into the long passage and began to walk toward the junction with the sign labeled surface. A smile danced across his lips before receding as he once again, became focused on the danger lurking to every angle.   
  
Admiral Benvole walked in the center of the small precession, storm troopers boxed the officers in like a Roman Legion in Tortoise formation. In front of him, a member of the Security Council, names Captain Maeli argued quietly with Moff Garinn. Benvole used the small distraction to contact his Padawan.  
  
"Addick, you there?" Benvole whispered to himself as he pressed a small button on the com link which remained hidden behind his ear. Donovan heard this and being somewhat startled, ducked into a doorway to respond.  
  
"Yes, Master. I'm here." He whispered as well, with his finger to his ear.  
  
"How did things go?"  
  
"Everything his fine. What's next?"  
  
"Get to the surface. Create a diversion. Anything to get the attention off me."  
  
"Are you in the hangar?"  
  
"Shortly."  
  
"Excuse me, Admiral, are you ok?" the youngest member of the Security Council, Lieutenant Argand, asked from behind.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just had a small pain in my ear, it comes back from time to time."  
  
They continued down the hallways passing Storm Troopers and personnel of all kinds, who stood rigidly at attention when the group passed.   
  
Donovan trotted quickly and silently through the vacant corridor. The cold steel pipes overhead seemed to stretch for miles and the thin slits of light from above seemed to cast living shadows as he moved. Soon he reached the junction and the marked sign. He took a step for the surface but hesitated seeing the sign for weapon storage. He darted in the other direction down another long hallway.   
  
The Security Council and Admiral Benvole reached the hangar bay entrance. Here is where the complex system of locks and codes was installed. The Storm Troopers fanned out as the seven members of the Council lined up in front of their respective locks and keypads. First was the young Lieutenant, he reached into his jacket and pulled a small green and yellow electronic key attached to a thin metal chain hung around his neck. He inserted the key as the pad lit up in a subtle red glow. Admiral Benvole discretely glanced at the Lieutenants fingers as he punched in the 9-digit code, he then looked up at to make sure no one had seen his spying. Captain Maeli followed suit in the exact same manner, as did the rest of the men. Moff Garinn was last, everyone looked up at him as he slowly inserted the key and entered his code. He then stepped back as everyone watched the huge metal door slowly rise. Behind it, another blast door was parting to the left and right revealing an energy shield, pale yellow in colour, sparking across the hallway. Moff Garinn pushed a button on the wall panel as the energy shield fizzled into nothing. The group entered the hallway.  
  
This passage was not like the others; it had white tiled floors and was well lit. It smelled sterile, like a hospital and there was no visible piping or wiring. Footsteps echoed like thunder through the silent tranquility of this high-security sector. Benvole looked around as he walked, still surrounded on all sides. He saw several small cameras in the ceiling and as he passed each one, he made slight motions with his fingers, bending them upward, harmlessly capturing every movement of the ceiling above them.   
  
"The hangar is just down this passage, Admiral." Moff Garinn remarked.   
  
Donovan had reached the weapon storage. He crept in the shadows as he could see the main doorway to a warehouse-style room just a few meters in front of him. Five storm troopers guarded the main doorway, equipped with rifles, standing at attention, two on each wall, and one in the center. Donovan closed his eyes and took a deep breath for concentration. He then emerged from his hiding spot and walked directly at the guards.   
  
"Halt." The guard in the center shouted as the others turned to face the young Lieutenant. "Do you have a pass card?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Donovan reached into his coat and took out the card from the Admiral's suite back at the spaceport. He handed it to the guard confidently.  
  
"What is this? This is not a security pass card. Who are you?" the four guards from the sides surrounded Addick in a box formation, pointing their standard issue rifles directly at his chest. He stood confidently. "I'm calling you in. What's your name?"  
  
"I am Lieutenant Garbo, I'm with the 4th Fleet."   
  
The guard hesitated and then dropped the pass card to the ground as he grabbed his rifle with both hands. Donovan threw up his arms to either side, hurling the four guards into the walls with tremendous force, knocking them out cold. The remaining Storm Trooper was stunned by the sight of what he just saw as he took a small step backwards before firing. With lightning quick reaction speed, Donovan grabbed his lightsabre, and deflected the blast right back at trooper. The shit hit him directly in the chest knocking him to the floor, dead before he hit. Donovan looked in all directions before retracting his laser blade and tucking it back onto his belt concealed beneath his jacket. He grabbed the bodies two at a time, and dragged them by the arms to a small alcove of the hallways, out of view from the light. He then adjusted his uniform, straightened his hat and walked casually into the weapon storage room.   
  
The moment he stepped into the room, he saw more storm troopers. The place was flooded with them, some standing still, others moving about in patrol, some moving wooden crates onto small trucks for distribution, never had he seen anything like it, he spun around quickly behind tall crate, to hide himself from view and he formulated a plan.  
  
"Think. Think. What would Master Benvole do?" he thought for a moment. Then he emerged from the hiding spot and walked across the room to where a storm trooper was standing. The trooper did not recognize the young Jedi, since to him, Addick looked just like a storm trooper.   
  
"Switching time already?" the trooper asked in the classic muffle of Imperial drones.  
  
"You are relieved of duty." Addick responded as laid a crisp punch right in the trooper's face. His head snapped backwards as he stumbled to the floor. As he struggled to get to his feet, he was met with Donovan's boot again smashing directly against his face. The ghostly figure lay motionless on the floor. Donovan dragged the body to behind a large row of crates. He was now breathing heavily and beginning to sweat a bit.  
  
"Master was right, deception is exhausting." He said to himself quietly. He looked around seeing crates of all sizes containing everything in the Imperial Arsenal; Blaster Rifles, Repeating turrets, missile launchers, even AT-PTs were stored there. He grabbed a pack from the floor as he ducked behind some crates to fill it. Donovan chose a little bit of everything, a few thermal detonators, some timed charges, and a few spare rifles. He slung the pack over his shoulder and casually walked out the door, just as he had come in, using his powers of deception to mimic a storm trooper.  
  
Once in the hallways, Donovan broke out into a sprint. He reached the junction in no time and headed up to the surface. The stairwell was tall and tight; metal stairs with grated surfaces were all that he could see in all directions, he took off upward. Within moments, he reached a door marked "surface area J3". He took a breath to calm himself and pushed through the door. Donovan paused in shock. The raging storm overhead was completely blocked out by a type of force field. The swirling winds and torrential downpour splatter harmlessly against the mighty, invisible dome. He could hardly believe his eyes, even on Sioul, he had never seen anything so capable of keeping out a storm of that magnitude. The weather shield was generated from a small pillbox style structure to the right of the entrance. The surface area was barren, white sand and a few footprints, probably most often used as an emergency exit. Donovan headed toward the shield generator.   
  
The Admiral and the group had reached the hangar doors. Thick metal doors with the logo of the Galactic Empire painted in bright red against the grey steel. Moff Garinn turned to face the Admiral as the group pauses.  
  
"I hope it is everything you expected, Admiral." Moff Garinn moved toward the door and pushed a large round button on the center of it. The door began to whine and rumble as it parted to reveal the Interceptor Hangar.   
  
The Interceptor was even more spectacular up close. While its size was nothing impressive, it was like no other ship in the fleet, sleeker, faster, designed to be nimble, and painted to inflict fear reminding all who oppose it of the true power of the Dark Side. It was polished to a evil luster, the canopy glass was like a mirror, showing 8 equal images of its exterior like the eyes of some poisonous spider.   
  
"Amazing." The Admiral said simply  
  
"Years of research and we finally have a prototype. No one dare oppose us now, this is the most advanced space fighter in the galaxy. The Rebel Alliance doesn't stand a change against it." Moff Garinn spoke confidently about his work. Benvole walked over to him and starred him down with his deep brown eyes. Garinn was cautious of the intimidating figure before him.   
  
"Do not be so quick to judge your opponents. I think the years spent underground have left you with false impressions as to the strength of our enemies." Benvole pointed a finger at Moff Garinn, a sign of disrespect for a commanding officer, but Garinn was not offended.   
  
"It is expected for you to be dubious, you will see during testing, you will see."   
  
"I'm going to look up close." Benvole turned and walked toward the evil-looking craft as he touched his left ear to contact his Jedi accomplice. "Donovan"  
  
"Yes, master, I am here."  
  
"Are you on the surface?"  
  
"I just arrived. What should I do?"  
  
"Think of something. Something big, make sure you get attention of a lot of people."  
  
"Ok, give me a minute. Where should I meet you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I will find you." Benvole broke communications as he walked around the back of the Interceptor examining its exterior features. He touched the body and looked under the wings and every angle he could. He then returned to Moff Garinn and company. "Tell me about her."  
  
Donovan moved toward the pillbox, dug safely into a small basin of white sand. He noted a small door set diagonally to the wall leading him to the interior. The door was old and somewhat rusty as it took Donovan a few tries to him to pull the door open, he entered the small underground bunker and looked around. Inside he saw a multitude of wires and monitor screens. Console panels and old broken droid parts lined the walls.   
  
"What a mess." Donovan said to himself, he looked around for the controls to the shield generator. He fumbled through the messy room and found himself in front of a control console of some kind; looking at its dusty rusty keyboard, he shook his head. "Oh hell." He said to himself in frustration. He reached around for his pack and placed it on the console. Donovan reached inside and pulled out a few charges, transferring them from his right hand to his left arm. He looked up for a good place to stick them and immediately spotted a thick braid of wired heading to the room of the bunker. He stuck on there, set the timer, and placed a few more around the room. Having given himself only 2 minutes, he grabbed his pack and tossed it onto his back, running out of the bunker, he was tripped by something sticking slightly out of the sand, and fell face first to the ground.  
  
"What the...?" He got to his feet, dusted himself off quickly while examining the metallic stub. Upon further investigation, he observed it to be a water main stub. A smile crept across his face as he again put down his bag of Imperial goodies and reached for his lightsabre. He sparked the brilliant purple flame to life and with one smooth swoop, slashed the top off the stub, inside were 3 valves at the tops of 3 long pipes, leading underground. He holstered his lightsabre and reached in the bag for a thermal detonator. Donovan eyed the shiny silver orb as he pressed the button to arm it. Its lights flashed and made a low-tone hum as it fell down the pip shaft. Donovan grabbed his back and rushed for the stairwell leading back to the complex. He floated down the stairs with record speed and agility, turning every corner and hitting every landing without a sound, within seconds, a monstrous boom could be felt above him as the walls shook and water began to pour uncontrollably down on his head. He continued down the remaining steps until he came to the door from which he entered.   
  
He busted out of the door into a flooded hallway. Water was pouring from every wall and the ceilings, people were running left and right trying to escape and to repair the situation. A blue light soon flashed to life accompanied by a warning siren. It was an emergency situation, but no one knew it was sabotage. Moments later a second blast echoed throughout the base, the generator station charges had reach their time limit. The blast could be heard well below the surface and even the walls of hangar 327 shook slightly.   
  
"What was that?" A Storm Trooper from the group asked another.   
  
"Get on the com link and find out!!!" Moff Garinn barked in an aggravated tone  
  
"We should get back." The Admiral suggested. Moff Garinn nodded as the group hastily exited the hangar disregarding formation.   
  
A few seconds later, while the group was still in the long white hallway, a response came over the com link.   
  
"Sir, this is engineering, we have major flooding in weapon storage sector. Coming from the surface apparently."  
  
Moff Garinn grabbed the com link from the storm trooper  
  
"What do you mean from the surface!?" He nearly lost his composure angrily shouting at the voice on the other end.  
  
"Some sort of explosion on J3, the shield generator was destroyed, water is flowing in from the storm." The voice on the other end was urgent in tone, as Moff Garinn grew angrier at each passing minute.   
  
"Lock down that sector. Put all other sectors on maintenance alert, code blue." Moff Garinn increased his speed as the group broke out into a slow run to get back and see to the situation. A few seconds later the voice returned.  
  
"Sir, there's a problem. All security relays are down. We can't make contact with any other sector!!."  
  
"AAAAAARGGH" Moff Garinn screamed as he threw the com link against the wall smashing it into thousands of tiny fragments. "What the hell is going on!! Who has been messing with the security relay!? Get to that sector, see what the problem is." Moff Garinn was waiving his arms wildly as he sent 8 of the 12 guards ahead to fix the problem, they ran off stomping their white plastic boots against the tile.   
  
"Could it be an assault?" One of the security advisors asked  
  
"Doubtful, we would have shot them down the second we saw them on scan. No vehicles or ships could make it this close, we have the whole planet on alert for Rebels." Moff Garinn was still frustrated but he was trying to make sense of the situation.   
  
"A Jedi Knight" Benvole spoke clearly and without emotion. The entire group turned and faced him in shock.  
  
"A Jedi Knight?" Garinn looked at his puzzled.  
  
"I heard rumors when I landed that there were some Imperials talking to a Jedi Knight. I didn't believe it, but it looks like their work." Benvole was a good actor, placing urgency in his tone as if he truly cared about his Empire and the base being assaulted. "It's possible we've got a traitor on the inside."  
  
"Blast!! Come on!!" Moff Garinn and the group ran down to the end of the hallway where the security doors were located. He slammed his scrawny old fist against the button as the doors slowly opened. He instantly jumped into the connecting pathway and grabbed for the first intercom he saw. "Attention. Attention. This is Moff Garinn, Jedi Knights have entered the base, all personnel on full alert. Watch out for anyone suspicious!! Deadly force authorized!! Code Red!!" he didn't bother to hang up the intercom and continued his aggravated march down the hallway, his council and the Admiral following.   
  
Donovan heard this announcement and felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Oh Damn!!" he said to himself as he saw the blue light shift to red and the siren change its tone to full alert. He was wearing a dirty and wet uniform and carrying a backpack, it took only seconds for someone to spot him.   
  
"Hey, You!!" A storm trooper called him from the other end of the hallway. Donovan looked to see a small platoon rushing at him; instinctively he drew his lightsabre and faced the pack. "There he is! Fire!" They opened fire but it was no use. Donovan deflected all the blasts with pinpoint accuracy sending them right back to their origins. Seven troopers lay dead in the hallway as Donovan quickly turned to see about 20 more heading toward him. Lightsabre still lit, he bolted down the hallway and turned a corner only to find a dead end.   
  
"Dead end! No!" he quickly looked around to his left and right and above him.   
  
The Storm Troopers came rushing around the corner but did not find Donovan. They looked around puzzled, examining the walls for openings and such. Without warning, Donovan Addick swooped down from the piping above landing directly on an unsuspecting trooper. The others turned and readied their rifles to open fire. Donovan grabbed the unconscious body at his feet and used it as a human shield while he backed out of the dead end. Just as he was in the intersection, he summoned the Force, and hurled the body of the slain trooper, already riddled with blaster fire, directly at the platoon like a ball against pins. He used the brief instance to draw his sabre and slash a series of pipes running along the wall, as the platoon followed, they were scalded by water and steam shooting out of the ruptured pipes. Donovan escaped down the hallway.   
  
The confusion of storm troopers running about and sirens glaring was plenty of distraction for Benvole to contact his Padawan on his hidden com link. He touched his ear again.   
  
"Donovan, where are you?"  
  
"Dammit Benvole, what's going on? How did they know about us."  
  
"I told them"  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Don't worry, just tell me where you are."  
  
"I'm on the green deck of weapon storage. Where are you?"  
  
"Hangars, directly below you. I'll meet you in moments."  
  
"Have you gotten the keys?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it." Benvole took his hand away from his ear as he peered to his left observing a maintenance closet left open amid all the chaos. "Stop!" he shouted abruptly as the group stopped. "Gentlemen, I will be taking those keys now." Benvole said calmly as he extended his left hand, palm up.  
  
"What are you talking about? Guards!" Moff Garinn was confused and upset, he didn't feel like playing games. The four Storm Troopers made a wall between Garinn and Benvole with their rifles placed just inches from his chest.   
  
"You can either give me the security keys, or you can make me angry. I don't advise making me angry!" he snarled at the group as his seemed to burn a hole in the Moff Garinn's face.   
  
"Destroy him!!" Moff Garinn's command was too slow. Benvole instantly grabbed his lightsabre from his belt and with one swirling semicircular sweep, sliced the guarding rifles in half, he immediately slashed back with greater force cutting through the four storm troopers like paper. He stood there huffing slightly with an evil looking expression, teeth showing and lip curled like a vicious wild wolf. His pale blue lightsabre illuminated his face on one side and caste a shadow down the entire hallway of the Jedi's dominating figure.   
  
"I will be taking those keys now!!" He switched off his lightsabre as he showed both of his palms to the seven men, starring in disbelief at the traitor Jedi admiral. He closed his eyes as the entire group was lifted several inches off the ground. They gasped for air but could not breath, they struggled to move, but could not, Benvole had them locked, the Force was at his command. He held the men still, hovering lifelessly above the ground, and simultaneously lifted the security keys from around their necks, drawing them into his open hands. They keys floated gently into his hands as he closed his fingers around the metal chains.   
"Thank you for the tour, gentlemen." He said calmly. Benvole then dropped his hands to his side as he sent the group flying across the hallway crashing into the open maintenance closet and slamming it shut behind them. With liquid agility, he drew his sabre, and completed a dive-roll across the hallway gently swiping the doorway with his lightsabre, instantly welding it shut. Benvole took off down the hallway to meet Donovan.  
  
A few decks above his master, Donovan Addick was having problems of his own. Storm Troopers seemed to be coming in droves, from ever angle down every hallway. He was soon met by a group of Storm Troopers on small hoverbikes mounted with turrets. They saw him and instantly turned and began to fire, he managed to deflect a few shots before sliding away down a narrow passageway. He knew could not repel that type of fire alone, with just a lightsabre, so he reached once again into his bag of tricks. Donovan tucked his lightsabre back into his belt as he now clutched two flash grenades. He spun from his hiding spot and hurled one of the grenades directly at the bike in front him. It worked, momentarily as the storm trooper was knocked off his bike and now lay in a pile on the floor, but two more were speeding right for him, he ducked back into the crevice. He spun back into the hallway and flung the next one directly between the two bikers knocking them into each other. As the three troopers struggled to reach their feet, Donovan rushed toward them, lightsabre in hand and proceeded to slash them all with no opposition. He grabbed one of the downed bikes and rode down the hallways.   
  
Benvole ran through the lower levels searching for the connecting stairwell to reach his Padawan. He encountered little opposition since the security relay systems had been cut. No one on that deck knew what was going on except the men in the closet. He soon heard loud crashing and sounds of blasters above him.   
  
Donovan had run into yet another platoon of Storm Troopers. He fired at them with his mounted turret and took out the front row, one of the back row troopers managed to land a direct his against his bike instantly disabling it and sending it crashing to the floor in a heap. Donovan quickly evaded fire by hurling the bike at the troopers taking out three of the on-comers. He scurried to his feet and ran the other way down the narrow, darkened mechanical hallway.   
  
Benvole took his lightsabre and carved himself a circular manhole in the low ceiling of the hangar deck hallway. He Jumped through the steam and electrical sparks and found himself in another empty hallway, he looked left, and then right and saw a sign for stairs. He wasted no time as he sprinted to the stairwell t help his Padawan. He kicked in the stairwell door and rushed up two flights. He emerged directly behind a pack of Storm Troopers pursuing the young Jedi and exchanging fire. Benvole quickly put away his blade and used the power of his uniform to alter his appearance into that of a Storm Trooper. His skin quickly swirled in the look of liquid metal and hardened in the polished white of the Imperial Armour. As he followed the pack, he grabbed a rifle that had been discarded during the chaos. Donovan had taken cover behind a small transport car and continued to exchange blaster fire with the seemingly endless sea of Storm Troopers, he had no idea his master was behind them waiting to assist.   
  
Donovan was pinned behind that flat transport car. Troopers laid continual fire on him as he hid behind the drivers area. Admiral Benvole checked his rear and seeing no reinforcing troops, one by one, he blasted all the troopers with well-placed shots to the back, instantly killing them. When the smoke cleared, Donovan emerged cautiously and looked to see what had happened to his attackers. Much to his delight, he saw his master standing before him, clutching a Storm Trooper Rifle and smiling contently.   
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
"No time for thanks, we must hurry." Benvole turned and motioned for his student to follow. They ran downstairs through the now smoke-filled stairwell.   
  
"Is everything clear down there?" Donovan was not looking forward to more skirmishes.   
  
"It was when I left." Benvole answered honestly, but he knew the speed of the Empire, troops would waste no time in securing every inch of the base. "Luckily, you took out the relay, or the entire base would be coming after us. This is only one sector, we got off easy."  
  
They ran back to the hallway where Benvole had cut the hole in the floor, which was now being examined by several storm troopers. The two Jedi stoped short from their sprint as the troopers looked up.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" One of the troopers shouted at the duo. Benvole walked calmly toward the bunch.  
  
"Just wait for my signal." He whispered to Donovan "Well, it looks as if...NOW!" he instantly drew his lightsabre and pulled and amazing somersaulting flip over the heads of the unsuspecting soldiers. Donovan drew his, as the two Jedi wasted no time slashing their way through the group from both sides. After only a few seconds of battle, the two Jedi stood right above hole looking down. Just as they were about to jump down, they heard footsteps fleeing that area.  
  
"Master, look!" Donovan shouted as he pointed down the hallway at a lone trooper who had witnessed the whole brawl. The Jedi were two far away and too late to stop the trooper from hitting the emergency alarm on that sector. He slapped a bright yellow button and again the hallways dimmed to red and sirens filled the otherwise tranquil air.   
  
"Lets go! Hurry!" Benvole motioned his apprentice to follow him through the floor. They jumped down just in time to see the hallways filling up with guards and storm troopers from every doorway and corridor. "The hangars are not far from here. This way." The duo turned and ran but was soon stopped in their tracks by a dozen or so storm troopers. They flung their weapons into ready position pointing the sleek black rifles at the two intruders.  
  
"Freeze!" several of the Storm Troopers shouted in cadence. Benvole and Addick swung their sabers into defensive position and began deflecting a volley of rapid-fire blasters. The Jedi were frozen in place, and found themselves for once, in a static position, vulnerable from behind. Donovan heard footsteps behind him and quickly threw a glance to see a dozen or so more troopers rushing down the hallway.   
  
"Master, they're closing in!" Donovan was nervous as he screamed over the cacophony of blaster fire and lightsabre humming.   
  
"Steady." Benvole was extremely calm for such a potentially fatal situation. The storm troopers arrived from behind and lined up in formation about ten meters behind the duo. "Jump!!"   
  
In the blink of an eye, Benvole and Addick had jumped to the roof and clung to some pipes, safe for a brief instant. The storm troopers, whose reactions were far too slow to see what had just happened, opened fire on their supposed targets. The blasts passed right through the air where the Jedi stood and landed squarely on the front row of the first group of attacking troopers.   
  
"Ready....down" Benvole and his apprentice dropped back to the floor and continued to repel the aggression. Benvole released his blade with his right hand and extended it toward the fallen attackers while he deflected shots with his left. A rifle wobbled across the floor before jumping and sailing directly into his open hand. Benvole sprayed the remaining attackers quickly ending any threat they may have posed. He spun to the rear and assisted Donovan in shielding himself from fire. Benvole, still clutching the rifle in this right hand, fired a hail of laser blasts, sweeping across the front row of enemies. The remaining few who were not instantly killed, turned to flee. Donovan threw up his hand and the troopers immediately had their feet swept out from under them as if the floor had suddenly turned to the slickest ice. The rolled over to their knees and before they could get to their feet, the Jedi had cut them down all in one swipe. Master and student glanced at each other.  
  
"We must hurry." Benvole pointed down the hallway in their original direction. The Jedi jetted down the hallway faster than any man or machine. Within seconds they were at the adjoining hallway for the hangar bay. "Hangars are this way, come on." They turned the corner only to see a small army of storm troopers blocking the entrance to the hangar bay. They jumped back behind the corner before they were noticed.   
  
"Master, there are too many, we've got too find a way around."  
  
"No, that is the only way in. We need a distraction to get them to break up." Benvole looked around, the sirens still blaring and the red light flooding his eyes, he noticed a closed door labeled "discard". He moved toward the door, Addick stayed at the corner junction and peeked his face around to make sure they were not noticed. Admiral Benvole took his sabre and sliced a crude oval across the face of the metal door. He kicked in the makeshift window revealing a room filled with broken droids and defunct electronics equipment. He scanned the room for something he could use as a diversion. Soon he spotted a small observer droid, black with wheels, the size a shoebox or so. He picked up, tested the wheels to make sure they still spun, and exited back into the hallway.   
  
"What have you got in that pack?"  
  
"Just some small arms, a few blasters, thermal detonators, timed charges." Donovan explained as took it off his back and began to open it.   
  
"Just give me a blaster." He handed Benvole a small blaster. Not as long or powerful as the rifles carried by the storm troopers carried but it would suffice for Benvole's plan. "Observe. The Jedi is resourceful, always remember that."  
  
He crept over to the hallway junction and peeked his head around the corner. He set the droid down and placed the blaster on its back. Benvole closed his eyes as the droid slowly began to roll toward the group. Donovan snuck a glimpse from his safe point, he watched as the droid rolled right into the center of the mob, attracting the attention of almost everyone. The brigade of Storm Troopers watched as the droid came to a complete stop in the center of the mob, right in front of the entrance to hangar 327. Puzzled, the troopers exchanged glances at one another and shrugging their shoulders. At that moment, Benvole opened his eyes widely as the blasted jumped off the droid's back and began firing widely in every direction. The troopers ran in every direction to avoid the posses weapon firing as it spun on three axes. Some lay dead in front of the door, others ran directly toward the Jedi.  
  
"Be ready." Benvole looked at Donovan who nodded acceptingly. Seconds later, a wave of storm troopers came rushing around the corner to evade the deadly blasts from the rogue blaster. Donovan and his master snapped into action as they cut down the small pack before ever being noticed. "Come on!"  
  
They rushed for the door to hangar 327, Donovan stood guard holding a storm trooper rifle while Benvole rushed to unlock the complicated security system protecting the TIE Interceptor.   
  
"You sure you can open this?" Donovan asked his master who was already busy at the console  
  
"Of course, just keep us safe." Benvole reached into his pocket and picked out the pile of keys. To his dismay, they all looked exactly the same, he hadn't separated any of them. Addick saw this.  
  
"Which one is which!?" he said nervously.   
  
"Don't worry, everything is under control." Benvole himself was a bit nervous, he closed his eyes and let the Force guide his fingers to choose the correct key. He plucked one from his palm and stuck in into its slot. It fit, the light turned on as he quickly stamped out the access code on the panel below. "One down..." he murmured to himself.   
  
Donovan was busy blasting Storm Troopers left and right. They kept coming and he kept blasting them, the endless lines marched on right into the teeth of his fire. Luckily, he had a made a bit of cover for himself using the doorway to the hangar. It was not enough to prevent the onslaught.  
  
"Master, there are two many. Please hurry!!" Donovan screamed in terror to his master, now on his fourth key.  
  
"Give us a shield. Focus." Benvole never seemed to loose his cool, he was confident in his abilities and the abilities of is Padawan. Donovan closed his eyes and threw his left hand up to the attacks to that side. Their blasts seemed to ricochet of thin air, they could not pass the invisible Force shield Donovan had summoned. He looked to his right, dropped the rifle, and flung his palm toward that end of the hallway. He was now standing in the middle of the hallway with both arms extended in opposite directions. His muscles were straining as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes in pain. His concentration was pure and his mind was focused, but he could not keep this up for very much longer. Donovan looked and felt as if the entire weight of a planet was pushing against him from either side, and he was struggling to hold it up. The Storm Troopers, somewhat puzzled by this feat, continued to pelt the invisible barrier with their blasters but to no avail.  
  
"Master, .... Please hurry... I, I ...can't"  
  
"One more Donovan. Focus, just one more." Benvole rushed as he fumbled with Moff Garinn's security and punched in his code. The giant doors peeled open and the electric field fizzled away. Benvole grabbed his apprentice around the waist and hurled him over his left shoulder as he took off down the long, white hallway. Donovan was barely alive as he struggled to open his eyes and gasped for air. "You're almost out of here, don't worry!" Benvole retreated down the hallway as he swatted at laser blasts using the lightsabre in his right hand, balancing Donovan with the left. He danced from side to side, evading enemy fire, which left black burn marks all over the clean and polished hallway. After narrowly evading enemy fire time and time again, they reached the large metal doors with the Imperial Logo on it. Benvole glanced at the switch using the Force to open it since he had no free hands. Donovan was recovering fast.   
  
"Can you walk?" Benvole asked his student hastily  
  
"Yea, put me down, I'll be ok."  
  
Benvole dropped Donovan against the wall of the hangar bay. Donovan was still weary and dizzy, he rested his head against the wall as he took slow breaths. Benvole pressed a series of buttons on the doors control panel from inside the hangar and instantly a red magnetic barrier appeared between him and the storm troopers on the other side. Much like the invisible wall created only minutes earlier by Donovan, this magnetic field deflected all bombardment from the Imperial weapons, but it was only temporary. "One minute, no problem." He said to himself.  
  
"Donovan?!" Benvole shook the young Jedi by the shoulders. "Get in the Interceptor, get the hell out of here!!" Donovan struggled to his feet as his eyes focused on the black fighter. He walked slowly towards it, wobbling a bit, still recovering. "Get in, I'll start the launch sequence." Donovan stumbled up the ladder as he opened the cockpit canopy. Benvole ran over through an open door the control room. Quickly pushing buttons, Benvole pressed his left ear to contact Donovan.  
  
"Think you can fly this thing?"  
  
"Yea, I can fly anything, just give me a minute, my head is still spinning."  
  
"You have 30 seconds before that magnetic field collapses! I suggest you use the time wisely."  
  
"What about you? Master, I can't leave you here!"   
  
"I'll be alright, meet me at Sioul, be prepared."  
  
Benvole closed the door to his control room from the inside. He pushed a few more buttons illuminating a long, dark tunnel from which the Interceptor would exit. Rings of light even spaced lined the walls of the tube; huge metal rested in the ceiling waiting to slam down on any escape effort. Donovan shook his head as he looked around the cockpit at all the controls.  
  
This was no X-Wing. This was the most advanced fighter in the Empire, there were countless buttons and dials and indicators of all kinds all facing him, waiting for his command. A bit overwhelmed, Donovan grabbed a helmet sitting between his legs and threw it on. He plugged in the Oxygen tube and grabbed the flight stick with his right hand.   
  
"How do you start this thing!?" He said to himself in a frustrated manner. He began scanning the dash for the right button but had no idea. "May the Force guide me." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes and extending his finger. In a blind shot, he slapped the right button and the Twin Ion Engines roared to life echoing wildly in the closed hangar.   
  
"Good job kid, now get out of here!!" Benvole said to himself as he watched the magnetic shield vaporize into nothing as a hoard of Storm Troopers rushed in.   
  
"Alright, now lets move!" Donovan shouted to himself with enthusiasm, he pushed on the throttle controls and pulled back on the stick. The Interceptor shot off down the huge tunnel.   
  
Benvole watched as troops rushing towards him from every angle. He quickly searched for an alternate escape route since the door would lead him right into the arms of the enemy. Scanning the walls, Admiral Benvole was lucky enough to find a small ventilation register. He grabbed for a pistol, which lay on the console of that room and blasted the grate. With Jedi agility, he sprung up the wall and pulled himself into the vent shaft just as the Storm Troopers had shot the door down. He found himself in a cramped and dark crawl space, he wasted no time in leaving that area where he could be pursued.   
  
Donovan held his breath as the foreign craft hurled itself through the underground chute at amazing speeds. The bands of light passed over his head in a hypnotic strobe effect. Still feeling somewhat dazed, he gripped the control stick tightly with both hands and he carefully maneuvered his way out of the underground fortress. Quickly he learned to control the fearsome pod and after a short while, a beam of light came shooting through the canopy window and into his eyes, daylight. Donovan held it steady as he shot out from the side of a cliff in a flash of light and a sonic boom. A group of nomads looked up in awe at the magnificent machine that flew past them.   
  
"YEAAAH!" Donovan let out a joyous whelp as he amused himself by hitting a quick barrel roll in the overly-nimble craft. He pulled up on the control stick and headed into orbit. The storm had passed and the skies were clear, he lifted off into the thin reaches of the atmosphere as he watched the pale blue of the Kannto sky, fade into the blackness of deep space. Within moments, he was into hyperdrive, headed for home.  



End file.
